Air & Water
by emmiebunnie
Summary: The next Avatar has been born into the water nation, but only by sheer accident. Aang only stopped living for a split second. Now an unknown Avatar must meet their destiny and fight to restore balance between the worlds.
1. The Beginning

**My first ATLA fan fiction :)  
Please let me know if you like the idea of having two Avatars.  
Reviews would be very much appreciated!  
I don't own anything related to Avatar: The Last Airbender, but i do own my character Kanya.**

_As the fierce storm pushed its way through the South, catching the Avatar in its grasp, something wasn't right. Right before the Avatar State could fully protect himself and Appa, he died. In the moment that Aang was frozen in ice his heart stopped beating, if only for a second. After he was fully immersed in the spirit world his heart jump started and beat slowly in suspended animation. But in that moment of death, things were set into motion. Gradually the wheels turned to call upon the next Avatar to be born into the Water Nation. It took eighty years for the new Avatar to finally be born. In the midst of the war, unknown to even the mother, an Avatar was sitting right under everyone's noses._

* * *

"Do not wander too far while you're hunting," Kanya warned her siblings, "and do not leave Katara behind." She directed at Sokka.

Sokka saluted to Kanya before turning and walking out of the village.

Katara smiled at her older sister "don't worry so much Kanya!" she remarked before running to catch up with Sokka.

Kanya watched them ago until they were only specs on the horizon; she then went to seek our Gran Gran.

After a few hours Kanya began to worry about Sokka and Katara.

"They've been gone quite a while" she expressed to Gran Gran.

"So much like your mother. Worry, worry, worry" Gran Gran responded with a shake of her head.

Kanya had an uneasy feeling, and it wasn't only because of Sokka and Katara. The tips of her fingers started to tingle and she felt a great power erupt inside her. She ran out of the igloo to the outskirts of the village. Her eyes flashed blue and she couldn't control her body. After a minute her eyes returned to a blue-green and she collapsed onto her knees.

She started to get up as the earth moved beneath her. She jerked her hand away and a mound of snow covered earth flew across the ground. Kanya did a double take and then gazed down at her hands in confusion. She was a water bender, not an earth bender. She carefully stood up and brushed her light golden brown hair out of her face.

In the distance a bright stream of blue energy shot into the air. Kanya's stomach dropped as she forgot all about the earth bending and realized Sokka and Katara were out there somewhere.

She took off at a sprint towards the light as it descended back to the ground. At the source of the light she found Sokka, Katara and a strange little boy with blue arrows on his body.


	2. The War

**Please keep reviewing!  
This is like the first episode but with Kanya interacting with Aang more instead of Katara.  
I'm sorry if it's a bit long, I'm trying to get to the part where they realize he's the Avatar and then introduce the second Avatar.  
I do not own ATLA, but i do own Kanya, my character.**

"Hi, I'm Aang!" the boy exclaimed with a large grin on his face.

Aang sneezed which sent him into the air. He easily glided back down, still smiling.

Kanya spoke up "you're an Airbender!"

Katara and Sokka turned to realize that Kanya had found them.

Aang nodded before walking over to the animal that was frozen inside the ice with him.

"Appa, buddy, you need to wake up now" he started to nudge the beasts sides.

The flying bison yawned loudly before standing up and shaking excess ice off of his fur. Kanya ran over to Katara and Sokka and pulled them slowly back away from the bison.

"Do you need a ride back to your village?" Aang asked them as he flew on top of Appa's head.

Kanya began to shake her head, but Katara ran forward and began to climb onto the saddle on Appa's back. Kanya immediately followed after her little sister and Sokka trudged behind. Appa walked over to the ocean and stepped in with a splash.

Katara sat close to Appa's head and began to talk to Aang.

"Since you're an airbender, do you know the Avatar? They were supposed to be an Air Nomad" she said.

"Well… I, uh, knew people who knew the Avatar. But I never really met him" he replied.

Sokka looked bored as he watched fish swim away from Appa's bulky mass. Kanya had her ears trained on everything Katara and Aang said. 'This young airbender must be the last air nomad still alive, if he doesn't know the Avatar then who alive does?' she wondered.

Night had fallen as they arrived at the village. They all walked to their igloo and fell asleep.

Aang jolted awake the next morning and frantically took in his surroundings. He realized where he was as Katara walked in.

"Oh you're awake" she said as he stood up to follow her out of the igloo.

The entire village, though not many, was waiting outside to see the airbender. No one had seen an airbender in the past 100 years; many were worried and frightened by Aang's arrival.

"Hello everyone" Aang greeted, "I'm Aang, an air nomad from the Southern Air Temple, I was lost on my way home until Katara and Sokka found me" he continued.

The villagers smiled and muttered greetings before going about their business. Aang went to look after Appa who needed to be fed.

Gran Gran walked up to her three grandchildren, "he is a danger to this entire village! Kanya, how could you let him come here" she said.

"He's not dangerous Gran Gran, he's just a lost little boy who needed some help. We have to help him!" Katara interjected.

"I'm sorry-" Kanya began, "he can stay for now" Gran Gran interrupted. "Just keep an eye on him" she directed at Kanya before stalking off.

Katara smiled before going to help some elders with daily chores. Sokka went to round up the young boys to have some warrior training, while Kanya went off in search of Aang. She found him entertaining some little girls by sticking his tongue to his frozen staff. She laughed at the boy before composing herself and walking over to him.

"Wanna go penguin sledding?" Aang asked as the little girls walked away and Kanya appeared.

"Um, sure" she replied, unsure of what penguin sledding would entail.

* * *

Kanya screamed in delight as she went down a steep hill on the back of a penguin. Aang quickly caught up to her and veered right into her path. Kanya turned abruptly as her penguin slowed and she tumbled off its back. Aang floated over to where she sat, staring up at a large mass in front of her.

"What is that?" Aang asked as he helped Kanya up and they walked towards the large ship.

"It's a Fire Navy ship, haven't you ever seen one?" she answered. Aang shook his head, "well it's been abandoned here for almost as long as I can remember" she continued.

"Well let's go in and check it out!" Aang exclaimed as he ran towards the door to go into the ship.

Kanya ran after him, "but were not supposed to go on the boat" she said as she caught up with him.

"Let's just have a look inside real quick" Aang begged, Kanya looked hesitant at first but then charged forward to check out the ship.

They walked down the long hallways, "kinda creepy" Kanya commented. She turned to find Aang was no longer with her. "Aang?" she called out, as she turned frantically to find him. She backtracked down a hallway and saw him standing at the entrance to a room.

"Check this out" he said as he saw her come into view.

Kanya tentatively stepped over and saw the room filled with fire nation insignia and many weapons. Aang took a step into the room and Kanya hesitantly followed. "This ship was from the first fire nation attack" Kanya whispered. "Attack?" Aang asked, "yeah when the war first started" Kanya explained.

"War? What War?" Aang turned to face Kanya. "Aang, how long were you in that iceberg?" Kanya asked. "uh, I dunno a couple days maybe" Aang replied as he turned to walk further into the room. "I think it was more like 100 years" Kanya said. "No way!" Aang exclaimed, "It has to be, you have no idea about this war that's been happening for a century, you must have been in that iceberg all that time."

"Wow, I've missed a hundred years" Aang mumbled as he sunk to the ground. "Maybe it will all be okay, at least you're not still stuck in there" Kanya tried to comfort the sullen boy.

"Yeah, well let's get out of here" Aang said as he stood and led Kanya back out of the room. As he turned back into the hallway his foot triggered a booby-trap. The doors closed all around them and a flare flew out of the top of the ship.

"Oh no" Kanya let out as she watched the flare explode in the sky.

"Hold on" Aang said as he grabbed her and air bended them out of a hole in the roof of the ship.

They ran quickly away from the ship and back to the village.

* * *

Not so far away on a ship quite similar to the one Aang and Kanya had just been on, an abandoned Prince watched the flare ignite the sky and say the boy with the blue arrows airbend. The young prince grinned in pleasure.


	3. The Avatar

**Thanks for all the hits everyone!  
If any of you have any ideas or things you want to happen let me know :)  
I'm still working on developing the story, so it will eventually not follow the show so closely.  
Don't own ATLA, so own Kanya.**

Kanya sprinted back to the village, fully aware of the danger she had put everyone in by going on the ship with Aang. She was frustrated with herself, but also bursting with the possibility that she was with the Avatar!

Aang flipped his glider open and soared above Kanya, grabbing her with his free arm to fly her back to the village. When they arrived the entire village was frantic until they saw them touch down.

"You set off that flair didn't you" Sokka accused Aang as the village walked up behind him. "No, it flew out of the old Fire Navy ship by accident" Kanya stepped into to try and resolve the tension.

"You went on that ship? Kanya, of all people I would never expect you to disobey me" Gran Gran scolded. Kanya blushed and stepped back.

"It wasn't Kanya's fault, I wanted to go on the ship" Aang said as Katara pushed her way through to stand next to Sokka.

"Well then you need to leave, you're banished from our village!" Sokka challenged as he stepped forward.

"No, please grandmother! We need Aang, you don't understand how important he is." Kanya pleaded.

"I'm sorry but I have to agree with Sokka, I think it best if Aang leaves" Gran Gran said with an impassive face.

"Well if he's leaving, then so am I" Kanya declared, "I will go with him to the Southern Air temple and after that I can try to find a waterbending teacher so I can come back and teach Katara."

"I want to go! I can go and find a teacher with you" Katara begged as she ran forward to follow them.

Kanya stopped and watched her little sister walk away from the village, just like their father had to do not so long ago. "No Katara, you have to stay here and take care of Sokka and Gran Gran, I'll be back as soon as I can" she said.

Aang and Kanya walked over to Appa and climbed on. Kanya held back tears as Appa took to the sky and she waved to her village; her family.

* * *

Prince Zuko had his ship going full speed at the little water tribe village.

Uncle Iroh made his way into Zuko's sleeping quarters where the Prince was getting fitted into his armor. "Are you ready for this nephew?" Iroh asked as the other fire nation left the room.

"Born ready" Zuko retorted as the ship made impact with the snowy shore.

They quickly went to the deck of the ship as it slowed to a stop in the ice. Zuko stood at the front as the door swung down. Zuko saw most of the village standing in a cluster in front of his ship.

Sokka ran forward to attack Zuko but was tossed aside quickly. Zuko walked forward until he was a few feet from the water nation people.

"Where is he?" the Prince demanded, "an old man, who has mastered all four elements! I know you're hiding him" he continued.

Sokka ran up from behind and was again thwarted by Zuko's firebending. Zuko fumed as he watched Sokka scramble to his feet.

But out of nowhere a penguin, with Aang on its back, shot through Zuko's legs. "You're back!" Katara exclaimed as Zuko returned to his feet and stepped towards Aang.

Aang smiled before turning to face the firbenders, he wiped them out with some airbending and faced only Zuko. "Looking for me?" he asked the soggy-looking Prince. "You're the Avatar?" Zuko wondered.

Some witty banter ensued before the two began to fight. Zuko flung his fire out with no mercy, Aang blocked it quickly and also saw how close it got to his new water tribe friends. He stopped immediately.

"If I go with you, do you promise to leave everyone alone?" he asked. Zuko nodded before Aang was quickly taken away by fire nation guards. Katara ran forward, "no Aang, what about Kan-" she started, "take care of Appa for me" Aang interrupted with a wink.

"Let's go home" Zuko announced as they all filed back onto the ship.

* * *

Not so far away from her village, Kanya sat with Appa waiting for Aang to return. He has instructed her not to move until he was back. But after quite a while she saw the fire nation ship from before sail by, and a while after that a small water tribe canoe followed. Kanya instantly recognized the heads of her two younger siblings. She jumped onto Appa's head and screamed "YIP YIP!"

Kanya flew quickly, "jump on" she commanded when they were close enough. They both scrambled onto Appa's back and hung onto the saddle for dear life as they flew after the ship. Once they got close they could quickly tell a struggle had been going on for quite a while.

After a minute they witnessed Aang fall swiftly into the icy water below them.

"NO!" Kanya and Katara screamed in unison.

Aang's arrows began to glow and he flew out of the water on a whirlwind of the ocean. Appa halted in midair as the water tribe siblings stared in amazement. He flushed wave after wave on the deck of the ship. Zuko tried to fight back but eventually stopped in defeat as Aang's arrows dimmed and he landed on Appa.

After flying for quite some distance Katara finally spoke. "How could you bend the water that way?" she asked him excitedly. "I don't know, I've never bent water before" he explained.

"Well why didn't you tell me you were the Avatar?" Kanya demanded, feeling slightly hurt that he hasn't told her the truth.

"I never wanted this, this huge weight on my shoulders. The whole worlds counting on me" He mumbled.

"You can do it Aang, and we can travel with you. First we can go to the North Pole so you can learn waterbending. And while were there Kanya and I can also learn" Katara beamed.

Aang couldn't help but smile when Katara looked at him that way. "Okay" he agreed, "so we'll all travel together?" Aang asked.

"Looks like it" Sokka responded as he leaned back and let the wind flow across his face.

Katara's smile somehow grew bigger and Kanya had a soft smile on her face as Aang took the reins and they flew into the setting sun.


	4. The Avatar State

**Just a few notes: Zuko's story won't appear much except for when he interacts directly with the group. It may seem like I'm giving all Katara's parts to Kanya, but I'm trying to develop her character and relationship with Aang. Also, I am going to take out a few parts from the show because I'm trying not to re-write every episode and some parts I just don't like.  
Please stick with me and maybe **_**review**_** please :)  
Don't own ATLA except for my character Kanya.**

The next morning Kanya was the first to wake. She was confident in her decision to stick with Aang, but still unsure about the whole situation. So she was having a hard time sleeping. Something odd had happened to her right before the Avatar was found. Suddenly she was shaken out of her deep thoughts as Aang and Katara stirred and slowly woke up.

The three ate a quick breakfast and then started to clean-up camp so they could continue on their way to their first stop: the Southern Air Temple. After Katara packed the last item onto Appa's saddle she went over to wake the still-sleeping Sokka.

"Let's go Sokka!" she said after her third attempt to wake him.

Kanya rolled her eyes at her brother and sister before swiftly bending a stream of water onto Sokka's face.

"Bllluuurrggghhh" Sokka sputtered as he wiped is face and jumped up from out of his sleeping bag. "Dang it Kanya, keep your freaky bending to yourself!" he said as he started to roll up his stuff and pack in on Appa.

Aang and Katara stifled laughs as they all loaded onto Appa's back and began to fly.

* * *

Appa slowed as they began to descend towards the temple.

"Um, Aang" Kanya began, "I don't want to discourage you but there may be no one here. You've been gone for a hundred years and a lot of things have changed in the world" she continued.

Aang smiled at Kanya's concern. "Thanks Kanya, but I'm sure there will be something to lead me to my people if they aren't here" he said.

Kanya nodded as Appa touched down on an empty courtyard. Aang eagerly floated off the bison and stroked his side.

"We're home buddy" he whispered to Appa.

"Let's go on a tour, I'll show you guys everything!" Aang said while the water nation siblings climbed down.

Katara grabbed Kanya's hand and ran after Aang. Sokka trudged along, his stomach growling from waking up late and missing the miniscule breakfast. Aang acted like a tour guide as he showed them the courtyards and rooms of the temple.

Sokka nudged Katara's arm and pointed to a fire nation helmet lying on the ground. Kanya stopped to see why they had stopped and also saw the helmet. She turned to walk towards them when Aang came back from around the corner and Katara kicked snow over the helmet.

Kanya raised her eyebrows at her sister, but continued to follow a disheartened Aang through the temple.

Aang stopped in front of the statue of a monk. "This is Monk Gyatso" he announced happily, remembering the times he had with his teacher and father-figure.

Aang continued to lead them until her faced a closed door with airbending symbols on it. "This is the door to the Air Temple Sanctuary" Aang explained as he did some airbending to open the door. Inside there stood floors and floors of statues. They all tentatively stepped inside.

Aang walked to the end of the statues and looked into the eyes of the man before him. "These are all Avatars. Your past lives Aang" Katara said as she recognized the Avatar cycle. Kanya stood beside Aang and became entranced by the eyes of the Avatar statue.

"He was the Avatar before me, his name was-" Aang began, "Roku, Avatar Roku" Kanya interrupted.

Aang looked up at her with a puzzled expression. She shrugged and then stepped away from the statues. As she stepped back she tripped and lying on the floor next to her was a lemur carrying fruit.

"Well hello there" she said to the animal as it slowly backed away from her.

"LEMUR!" Aang screamed and ran after the creature as it dropped its fruit and flew out of the Sanctuary.

"Food" Sokka mumbled as his mouth began to water and he chased after Aang and the lemur.

Katara quickly ran after the two to stop Sokka from hurting the poor creature. Kanya sighed and picked up the peaches that were dropped. 'I'll go find them after they're done playing around' she thought as she started to study the faces of all the Avatars.

After a little while, Kanya started to get the same sensation in her fingertips as she did right before Aang appeared. The eyes of all the statues began to glow a bright blue and Kanya's eyes also began to glow.

* * *

Down a few floors of the temple, Aang had found the remains of Monk Gyatso surrounded by fire nation soldiers. He began to cry and his emotions sent him into the Avatar state. Sokka stepped back as Aang rose into the air in a whirlwind. Katara ran up from behind and started to comfort Aang, telling him that they were his family and they were there for him.

Aang slowly descended back to the temple floor and into Katara's comforting arms. The three went back upstairs to try and find Kanya so they could leave.

On the floor of the Sanctuary, Kanya was getting up from the fall she had had after her vision went blue. Strong emotion had almost suffocated her before she had fallen to the ground and then woke up as Aang, Katara and Sokka returned.

The lemur was also at her side and had retrieved the peaches that fell away from Kanya. Sokka dove for the fruit and hungrily ate it as the juices dribbled down his chin.

"We should name him Momo" Aang announced and everyone agreed. They walked through the temple back to where Appa was waiting. Katara explained to Kanya what had happened as they took off on Appa's back.

Aang looked back once more before the temple disappeared into the clouds


	5. Kyoshi Island

**I can't emphasize how much I'd appreciate reviews!  
Any ideas or thoughts you have, throw them at me please.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
(I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender)**

"Are you sure we're flying the right way?" Sokka asked for the tenth time.

"Yes! Aang already told you he knows where he's going" Katara growled as she tried to sew up Sokka's pants.

"Kanya, Katara, look what I can do" Aang exclaimed as he spun air balls in a circle between his palms. Katara glanced up quickly, "good job Aang" she said.

Kanya watched Aang intently as he spun the air. Aang looked over at her with a smile before stopping the air and picking up Appa's reigns.

The bison began to descend towards a small Earth Kingdom island. Kanya looked over the edge at the bay that surrounded the island. As Appa landed in the water Kanya caught sight of a large wooden statue near the shore. She felt a weird sensation in the pit of her stomach as she recognized the woman but couldn't place how she knew her.

"Why are we stopping here? Shouldn't we still be heading towards the North Pole all day?" Katara asked as she took in the surroundings.

Out of the lake came the head of a large Elephant Koi popped through the surface.

"This is why we're here!" Aang yelled as he stripped down to his shorts and dove onto the back of the Elephant Koi.

Kanya and Sokka cheered as Aang did tricks on the back of the large fish. Appa had floated to the shore where they were now standing and jumping around. Aang grinned and waved as they started to wave their arms back and forth.

"AANG! AANG!" they screamed in terror as the Elephant Koi bucked him off and the head of a large gray eel-like creature swam towards the Avatar.

Aang began to swim towards shore as fast as he could. Kanya and Katara quickly stood at the shore and sent waves over Aang to try and slow down the Unagi.

With a burst of air Aang was coughing and sputtering on the shore. Sokka helped him up and he quickly put the rest of his clothes back on.

The group began to walk in towards the center of the island with Kanya trailing behind keeping an eye on Appa and Momo.

Out of nowhere warriors in green grabbed Aang, Katara and Sokka and blind folded them. Kanya acted on instinct and thrust out her arms with palms facing the attackers. But it wasn't water she was bending, it was air. She quickly dropped her arms and froze, unsure of what had happened.

As soon as she had dropped her guard she was also blindfolded and carted off to be tied around a pole.

* * *

The blindfolds were removed and around the group stood girls dressed in armor and a man standing with them.

"Who are you?" the man asked, "why have you come here?"

"I wanted to ride the Elephant Koi, and these are my friends who came with me" Aang explained.

"Hm, well I think that you're all Fire Nation spies. Kyoshi has not been a part of this war and I will not allow four children to change that!" the man said.

"This is Kyoshi Island?" Kanya asked and she gazed again at the statue realizing that Kyoshi was an Avatar.

"I know Kyoshi" Aang said with a smile.

"That's impossible, she lived over 400 years ago" the Warrior leader stepped forward.

"Well I'm the new Avatar, so Kyoshi was one of my past lives" Aang explained.

Everyone laughed, "The Avatar hasn't been seen in a hundred years. You're only a boy, how could you be the Avatar" the man commented.

Aang airbended himself and the others out of their bonds. The villagers stood amazed.

Suki, the head warrior, was puzzled "but I saw you airbend before we captured you" she said to Kanya.

Kanya froze, "I'm just a waterbender, Aang must have accidently bent some air before you could restrain his arms" Kanya replied as her cheeks turned pink.

Suki was still unconvinced, but she allowed the visitors to walk past her and enter the village.

* * *

Word traveled fast about the Avatar's arrival on Kyoshi, and it wasn't long before it got to the ear of the banished Fire Nation Prince.

* * *

The whole village was in a bustle, re-painting their Kyoshi statue and visiting Aang and his friends. Katara and Aang were enjoying the feast that everyone had brought them. While Sokka sulked around still upset about being beat by girls.

Kanya had wandered off and found herself at the training area for the warriors. They were sitting around eating lunch, so Kanya walked up to Suki and bowed. "Hello, I'm Kanya from the Southern Water Tribe" she greeted.

"I'm Suki, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors" Suki responded. "Do you mind if I watch you all train? I'm fascinated by your use of fans" Kanya explained as a blush crept back onto her face.

Suki smiled, "of course you can, and we'll be starting up again in a few minutes."

Kanya smiled back and then went off to the side to sit and watch the training.

Right as Suki called the girls to order Sokka walked in with a smirk on his face. "Hello ladies" he said, not noticing his sister sitting in the back. Suki quickly walked towards him, "what do you want?" she demanded.

"Well I wanted to show you ladies some of my moves" Sokka explained as he stepped past Suki and addressed the other warriors. They all giggled at the boy.

"Oh okay go ahead then" Suki replied as she quickly bested each of his moves and ended up knocking him to the ground.

Sokka quickly got up and ran out in shame for again being beat by girls.

"Let's just break for the day girls" Suki said as she smiled to herself. The warriors all packed up and left as Kanya stood to talk to Suki.

"Sorry about my brother, he's very thick-headed" Kanya said to Suki.

"That's okay, and I'm sorry we cut training short. If you want I can try to teach you some moves now" Suki responded.

Kanya smiled and nodded. Suki handed Kanya two fans and showed her some of the basic moves. After an hour or so they began to spar. Suki was a master with her fans, but Kanya could hold her own for a while against her.

As Suki went to strike a final blow, Kanya panicked and bent air with her fans to send Suki shooting backwards.

"I'm so sorry!" Kanya ran and bent down next to Suki, "I didn't mean to do that, are you hurt?"

Suki looked up at Kanya, "I'm fine, but how did you do that?" she demanded.

Kanya stood and took a few steps back as Suki stood and brushed herself off.

As Kanya was about to speak Sokka burst through the doors. He turned to the girls and bowed low towards Suki.

"I'm sorry for what I said. And I wish to train in the ways of the Kyoshi Warriors" he said.

Kanya took that as her cue to leave so she ran out of the building before Suki could stop her.

* * *

**I didn't write though the whole Kyoshi episode, but can anyone guess who the second Avatar is?**

**You'll find out in the next chapter, so keep reading and reviewing!**


	6. The Prince

**Thank you all so much for reading, I've hit 200 visitors and I'm so excited!  
I hope you like this chapter and you all still like the idea of having two Avatars.  
Review and comment please!  
(don't own atla)**

Daily routines started to happen as the gang remained on Kyoshi Island. Aang would entertain the little girls from the village and practice airbending. Katara would gather supplies and organize. Sokka would train with the Kyoshi Warriors and Kanya would watch them train.

Kanya wanted to join in and learn the fan techniques, but she didn't want to intrude on Sokka's new "adventure" so she just stood by. After training is when she and Suki had special training sessions that no one knew about.

Sokka delayed his departure after training spending a little extra time flirting with Suki. He left after a while and a flustered Suki joined Kanya in the woods behind the training building.

"Before we start, can we talk?" Kanya began as Suki sat down on a rock next to Kanya.

"Of course" Suki responded as she began to wipe some of the make-up off her face.

"Well I mean… we barely know anything about each other and you're the only person in the world who knows my biggest secret" Kanya explained.

"Okay, well you know I'm Suki, the 17 year old leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. I was born and raised here and… I kinda have a crush on your brother" Suki explained.

Kanya smiled, "Well I'm a 19 year old waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe and I think I may be an Avatar" she said and she spoke those words for the first time. Kanya could bend water and air, though she hadn't tried earth or fire. But she knew she was somehow an Avatar.

Suki smiled as her new friend admitted her secret out loud. "Now let's practice!" Suki exclaimed as she took off her warrior outfit and had green trousers and a top on. Suki took her place across the clearing as Kanya stood and took her stance.

Kanya then began to bend the air across the clearing to wrap around Suki. They went through a few different moves each day that Kanya tried to pick up from Aang. Suki helped Kanya because she liked the sometimes soft-spoken bender, and she liked the fact that she was a female Avatar.

The two talked and joked through the training and walked back to where Kanya was staying with the others as the sun dipped down below the horizon. The next day there would be no training to they agreed to meet up later on in the day.

* * *

The following day Aang woke up bright and early to announce "I'm going to go ride the Unagi!"

Sokka rolled over in his sleep, Kanya yawned and went to feed Appa, while Katara tried to hold back her reaction.

"Sounds like fun" she said as nonchalantly as possible.

Aang nodded and then headed out the door while eating an apple. The village girls followed Aang to the shore of the bay and watched as he swam into the water to wait for the Unagi.

The girls began to grow bored as the Unagi didn't appear and Aang was just treading water out in the bay. They all walked back to the village as Katara showed up with Kanya not too far behind her.

"Hey guys!" Aang yelled and waved to the girls.

They both waved back as a dark shadow moved in the water behind Aang. He watched the creature swim by before diving under and emerging from the water on the creatures back. He held on for a while before the Unagi bucked him off and he fell unconscious into the water.

Katara acted quickly, swimming out to Aang as Kanya bent the water to pull them back to shore. Once Katara reached Aang she sent out a blast of water to rocket them to shore. Kanya ran over to them and bent the water out of Aang's lungs as Katara held his head.

He coughed for a bit and then sat up, "don't ride the Unagi…" he said to them, "not fun!"

They laughed and Aang airbended them dry. As he looked out across the bay his face dropped. A Fire Nation Ship docked behind some large rocks. As he scanned the coast he saw Fire Nation soldiers making their way to the village.

Kanya and Katara also saw the men, so they quickly ran to the village to raise the alarm. Kanya ran directly to the Kyoshi warriors and begged Suki, Sokka and the girls to come quickly and fight. They quickly agreed and followed Kanya back to the entrance of the village.

The Kyoshi Warriors fought courageously, taking out numerous firebenders. But after a while they were starting to realize how outnumbered they were.

* * *

Zuko stormed in from behind the Fire Nation soldiers and sought out the Avatar. He burned each building as he walked by until he finally spotted Aang. They started to duel, but the flames still reached the buildings and the village began to burn.

Aang ran from Zuko and hid with Katara and Kanya who were trying to put out some of the fires.

"We can't win this fight, the whole village is up in flames!" Katara exclaimed. Aang looked around and realized defeat.

"If we leave, they'll follow so the village will have some chance of stopping the fires and rebuilding" Kanya put in.

Aang nodded and then went over to find Sokka and tell him they needed to leave. Then Aang ran off to get Appa so they could make their escape.

Sokka crouched next to Suki, "I won't leave you" he said to her.

"You have to go, you must help Aang!" she urged.

"Well then I can't leave without apologizing, I treated you like a girl instead of like a warrior" he explained.

Suki smiled and then kissed Sokka, "I am a warrior, but I'm also a girl" she replied.

Sokka blushed as Suki stood up and ran off to keep fighting to the gang had time to escape.

* * *

They had packed everything and climbed on to Appa so they could leave quickly. As they flew over the village they saw all the firebenders torch everything in sight.

"I have an idea" Kanya said, "have Appa fly down and soak his fur in the bay" she explained.

Aang did as she said and then had Appa fly over the village and shake his fur so it seemed to rain down and put out most of the fires.

Aang then changed course to head back out and away from the island. As they flew over Prince Zuko he shot a blast of fire up at the bison.

Kanya, who was sitting at the back, deflected the fire with an airbending trick she had perfected during her trainings with Suki.

Zuko gazed up at the girl dumbfounded. 'How did she just airbend?' he thought as she watched her eyes study the scar on his face. Something in her eyes made him stop and hesitate to follow the gang. But as the bison got farther away Zuko snapped out of his trance and ordered his men to follow them at once.

No one in the group had seen Kanya's deflection, so her secret was still safe. She looked back once more to see the firebenders retreating and caught a glimpse of Suki waving after the bison. A tear rolled down her cheek as she watched Suki disappear into the distance.

* * *

**Yes I know some things didn't go the way they did in the show, but you'll all have to deal with it! ;)  
Please review and let me know what you think will happen or what you want to happen.  
Thanks!**


	7. The Spirit World

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.  
I do own my character Kanya.**

The gang sat lazily on Appa's saddle and watched the clouds float by as the wind tickled their faces.

Kanya shifted to lie on her stomach, "I still can't believe King Bumi was your friend from a century ago" Kanya recalled their visit to Omashu where Aang had been challenged to perform a few task by the crazy King. But the king ended up being an old friend of Aang's all along.

Aang smiled, "I should've known it was him" he said as he sat up to check on Appa.

"How do you think Haru is doing?" Katara asked no one in particular. "I'm sure he's doing a lot better now that his father is back" Sokka said with a hint of bitterness that only Kanya could pick up.

Kanya scooted towards Sokka and rubbed his back with an encouraging smile. "I know you miss dad, and now Suki" she said. Sokka blushed slightly at the sound of Suki's name; she hadn't been mentioned much since they had to leave Kyoshi Island.

"I'm just so glad we could help all those earthbenders return home" Katara said, unaware of what anyone else had said.

* * *

"What's that?" Sokka asked, as he pointed out an area in the woods where the trees seemed to be burned down.

"Let's check it out" Aang said as he led Appa to land near the area.

The gang looked around the area, "it must have been the Fire Nation" Katara concluded. Aang's face dropped, just another village he couldn't save from the Fire Nation.

"Don't worry Aang, this forest will grow back" Katara said.

"Yeah, but I'm no good at being the Avatar" Aang mumbled.

Kanya felt guilty, here she was, another Avatar that could be training and helping end the war but she was too afraid to reveal herself.

Out of the forest an old man approached the group, they took offense until they realized he was from an Earth Kingdom village.

"Please help my village! We desperately need help!" he begged the group.

Aang complied, so they set off with the man a short way to his village. The village was run down and many buildings were destroyed.

"What happened here?" Kanya hesitantly asked the man.

"Every night an angry spirit comes to our town and destroys whatever is in its path. It also captures many of our people" the Chief explained. "We don't know why this is happening or how to stop it."

"Well I'll help you!" Aang said before the gang walked away.

"Do you know how you're going to help them?" Katara asked.

"No, but I'm going to do my best to figure it out!" Aang replied.

* * *

"Stop!" Aang begged the spirit. At first he thought he had helped the village but the spirit was on a rampage now. Kanya and Sokka appeared at his side.

"We will help you, maybe together we can stop it" Sokka said before being grabbed by the spirit.

"SOKKA NO!" Katara screamed from inside the building but was held back by the chief.

Aang and Kanya ran after the spirit who was making its way back into the forest. Aang sped in front of Kanya and reached out for Sokka, almost reaching him before the spirit and Sokka disappeared into thin air.

Kanya caught up to Aang and realized that her brother was gone. She felt her stomach drop and Aang looked up at her.

They silently walked back to the village and on the outskirts of the forest they saw Katara and the townspeople waiting for them. Kanya ran forward to comfort Katara but realized her sister was looking right through her. She stopped and turned to look at Aang, "what's going on?" she demanded.

Aang looked down at his hands and saw the glowing blue around them. "I think we're in the spirit world" he said. "But I don't know how you got here?" he continued.

Kanya covered her face and fell to her knees. Aang bent down beside her, "what's wrong Kanya?" he asked.

She took her hands away from her face and brushed her golden brown hair out of her face. "Sokka is gone and now Katara's all alone, I'm supposed to protect them! And…and…IthinkI'manAvatar" she rushed through the last part.

"Come again?" Aang asked, "you think you're another Avatar? But there's only one and that's me" he continued.

"I know, but I can bend water and air, I haven't tried earth or fire though" Kanya explained.

"Show me" Aang demanded becoming frustrated with the idea that he was no longer the only Avatar.

Kanya stood and produced an air ball which she balanced precariously on. She had almost perfected this before she they had to leave Kyoshi.

Aang stepped away from Kanya, "but…b…" he couldn't finish a thought, let alone a sentence.

"Help me Avatar Roku, I need you!" he screamed into the air.

Out of the forest a steady bright light came towards them. "It's a dragon" Kanya said as she stood and watched the spirit approach.

"It's Avatar Roku's animal guide" Aang said as the spirit talked to him.

Aang and Kanya silently climbed onto its back and it took off flying high above the trees and villages. It took them to the Fire Nation, to a small island that had a temple with Roku's statue inside. Visions come to Kanya and Aang of a meteor and learn that they have to return to this island on the Solstice so they can speak with Roku.

The dragon then took off with them on its back to return them to their bodies, back in the Earth Kingdom.

As they made their way out of the forest Kanya stopped Aang, "I know you may not be happy that I'm also an Avatar, but please don't tell anyone. I'm afraid of what may happen and I'm not ready to tell anyone yet" Kanya begged the airbender.

Aang looked into the light blue eyes and understood her fear. "Okay" he said with a nod before continuing out of the forest.

Once they got into the town they ran to find Katara but she couldn't be found.

"Where did my sister go?" Kanya demanded.

"She left on the back of Appa to look for you" the Chief responded.

* * *

As night fell, Sokka and Katara were now both missing.

Aang walked out to the entrance of the town and saw the angry spirit return. He offered it an acorn, "the forest will grow back" he said.

The spirit calms down and then slowly transforms into a panda. It took one last look at Aang before walking back into the forest.

As the spirit disappeared the missing townspeople and Sokka stumbled out of the woods and came into the village.

Kanya ran to Sokka and threw her arms around him, starting to cry "I'm so sorry I couldn't reach you" she cried into his soldier.

"It's okay Kanya" he said stroking his older sister's back and hugging her.

As the townspeople reunited and thanked Aang and Kanya for their help, Appa flew into view and landed right next to the crowd.

Katara jumped off the bison and smiled at Aang and her siblings, so grateful they were all back and the spirit had calmed down.

* * *

"So what happened in that forest?" Katara asked as they flew away from the village.

"I don't remember anything" Sokka responded, "uh... me too" Kanya quickly added with a sheepish smile.

"I met with Avatar Roku's dragon and he showed me that I need to go to an island on the Solstice so I can talk to Roku." Aang explained after a sideways glance at Kanya.

"Wow, that's great. Where's the island?" Katara asked.

"The Fire Nation" Kanya replied with a sullen look.

Katara and Sokka's faces dropped as they all looked around at each other.

* * *

**I changed some things around again, but I hope you all liked it anyways  
Please, please, please review or comment!  
Thanks.**


	8. The Solstice

**This chapter will be long, but worth the read!  
Please review!**

They flew through the next day towards the Fire Nation. They had to get there before the sunset.

"What's that?" Katara pointed to something speeding through the ocean below them.

Kanya and Sokka looked down to where she pointed. Kanya scanned the deck of the familiar Fire Nation ship. She caught sight of the Prince as he made his way on deck. Their eyes met and held like they had at Kyoshi Island.

Clouds floated around the bison and Zuko fired the first fireball towards the gang.

"We've got to speed up!" Sokka yelled as they watched the fireball fly overhead.

"We can't, there's a blockade" Aang replied as the clouds parted and numerous Fire Navy ships floated in front of them. "We have to move now." Kanya commanded, "Yip! Yip!" she yelled to Appa.

The bison sped up as the Fire Navy ships began to shoot at them. Appa swerved around as many as he could as everyone clung to the saddle. With a final swerve Sokka was shaken out of the saddle and began to fall to the ocean below.

"Help!" he screamed as he flew through the clouds. Aang maneuvered Appa down swiftly towards the ocean to catch Sokka. Sokka landed on the saddle and Katara grabbed onto him as another fireball was aimed directly for them.

Aang leaped off of Appa's head and deflected the fireball with airbending as they sailed over the blockade and into the Fire Nation waters.

* * *

Once they were in Fire Nation territory they still had a far way to travel to get to the crescent island and see Avatar Roku.

"We're not gonna make it" Kanya whispered in worry. She wanted to talk to Roku more than Aang did. She had so many questions about why she was also an Avatar and what she was supposed to do now. Kanya picked at the hemming of her skirt to calm her nerves.

"Wait, there it is!" Aang exclaimed, "There's the island that the dragon showed me"

Appa landed below the temple, out of sight, and put his head on the ground in exhaustion. The gang quickly dismounted and made their way up to the temple.

"It looks deserted" Sokka said as they walked inside.

"The sages must have abandoned it after Avatar Roku died" Katara replied.

They walked silently through the halls until they met a group of five older Fire Nation Men.

"We are the Fire Sages, guardians of the Temple of the Avatar." The man in the front announced.

"Well, I am the Avatar" Aang complied with a smile.

"We know" he responded before the front three sent fire blasts at the group.

"Run!" Aang yelled as he sent air flying at the sages to knock them off their feet. "Now follow me" he said as the water tribe siblings ran behind him through the corridors.

They came to a dead end and were cornered by one of the sages, "I want to help you" he said as he bowed before Aang. "I will take you to Roku" he continued as he stood and opened up a secret doorway.

The group traveled down a long passageway to get to where they could speak to Roku. The sage that helped them explained why the sages attacked and how to talk to Roku once inside the chamber.

As they arrived at the room they realized the door was shut and they needed five firebenders to open it. But Sokka had an idea to use land oil to make "fake firebending."

The plan didn't work, but Katara came up with a better one to trick the other sages into opening the door for them. As the sages did so Aang grabbed Kanya's hand and ran through the closing door. As soon as the door fully closed a blue light flashed through the room.

Kanya fell to her knees in front of Roku's statue as Aang pleaded with it to talk to him. Finally as the light from the solstice lit the whole statue they both entered the spirit world and faced the real Avatar Roku.

* * *

Kanya quickly stood and bowed to the man as Aang did the same.

"It's good to see you Aang, Kanya. What took you so long?" he asked them. "I have something very important to tell each of you" he continued.

Roku began to explain the meaning of the vision they had of a comet. Sozin's comet was used to start the war and Fire Lord Ozai plans to use it again to end it.

"You must defeat the Fire Lord before the comet arrives at the end of the summer," Roku said.

"But I haven't learned waterbending yet, let alone earth or fire" Aang replied.

"Kanya and Aang, you must work together to defeat the Fire Lord. Learn from each other and teach each other" Roku instructed.

* * *

Outside the room Zuko stood with the sages while Katara and Sokka were chained to a column.

"As soon as the doors open, focus all your fire power on whatever come out" Zuko told them.

"What about Kanya and Aang? Why did she even go in there with him?" Katara wondered.

Sokka looked worried, but didn't take his eyes off that door.

* * *

"Now Kanya, I know you have many things you want to ask, but we only have a short time" Roku said.

Kanya nodded, she was still in awe of the wise Avatar.

"This situation is even hard for me to understand, but I will explain it the best way I can. When Aang froze himself in ice 100 years ago there was a brief moment when he stopped living. And because he wasn't living the next Avatar was immediately called upon. But Aang then entered the Avatar State and the mistake was realized, but it was already set in motion. Everything that could have been done to stop you from becoming an Avatar was tried. But all that did was draw out your birth until eighty years after Aang had been frozen." Roku explained.

Kanya became a bit emotional, but listened to every word he had to say.

"You are an Avatar, don't let anyone tell you differently. And this incident could be just what we need to end this war and restore balance. As long as you both work together this will not be a problem" he finished.

"I have great faith in the both of you and I am a part of each of you, when either of you need me again you will find a way" he said.

Kanya bowed again to the Avatar as he shut his eyes. "Danger is waiting back at the temple. But I can help you both face it if you're ready."

Aang nodded slowly and his arrows began to glow blue.

Kanya took a deep breath to compose herself, she knew deep down she could do this. She then nodded as well and her fingers began to tingle as her eyes shown blue.

The Avatars retuned to the physical world in the Avatar State. The door slowly opened as the firebenders prepared to attack.

"Kanya, Aang no!" Katara yelled out to them as the bender shot fire at the two figures.

As the fire cleared a vision of Roku stood in the place of Aang and Kanya. He deflected the fire and sent it back, releasing Katara and Sokka's bonds.

Zuko and the sages ran at the sight of Avatar Roku.

The sage that had helped them ran over, "he will destroy the temple, we must go!"

Roku pulled the lava up from below the temple as the last bit of light from the solstice disappeared from his statue.

The smoke in the room encompassed Roku and as it cleared Aang and Kanya stood where he had once stood.

Katara and Sokka ran forward to catch the two before they fell to the ground. "We have to get out of here" Kanya said weakly.

Her brother and sister looked afraid to even be near her. Though they all stood and ran to the edge of the temple as it began to sink into the lava.

Appa and Momo came flying to the rescue as the gang thought they had to chance.

* * *

As the sun set they flew on slowly. No one had spoken since they were saved by Appa.

Katara broke the silence, "are you an Avatar?" she asked simply.

Kanya looked into the eyes of her little sister. She saw so much of their mother in Katara. Then she looked at Sokka, remembering when their father had left and how much she had had to console the little boy.

"Yes, I am an Avatar" she replied.


	9. Fortunes and Warriors

Katara and Sokka were speechless, they stared at the older sister they thought they knew. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell either of you, I only fully accepted it after talking to Roku. I had a few feelings about it but I was scared. I was ashamed and scared of what I could be" Kanya explained.

Aang listened as she spoke, understanding her feelings of shame and fear.

Sokka scooted towards his older and sister and pulled her into an embrace. "It's okay Kanya" he whispered in her ear. He could never be mad at Kanya, she had been there for him every time he needed her. So he was now prepared to do anything and everything to help and protect her.

Kanya cried quietly at the eager acceptance from her brother.

Katara wasn't happy, she held many things inside and wasn't ready to fully accept this part of her sister. She smiled though, because she couldn't bear to see Kanya cry.

* * *

From above they spotted a snow capped mountain with a village on it. They decided to stop and see if they could get any supplies.

After dismounting from Appa they walked through the gates and into the square.

"Aunt Wu is expecting you" a man dressed officially informed them.

Puzzled, the group followed the man to meet Aunt Wu.

An older woman greeted them at the door to her home. "Hello, I am Aunt Wu the village psychic" she greeted exuberantly. "Who wants to go first?" she asked. Kanya nudged Sokka forward so he went in first.

He came back out in a huff, so Katara went in to take her turn.

Kanya and Aang passed tiny air balls to each other over Sokka's head before Katara emerged with a large grin on her face.

"You two come together" Aunt Wu instructed from inside her room.

Aang shrugged and led the way to have their fortunes told. Aunt Wu laid out some bones, "pick one and throw it in the fire" she said. They followed her directions hesitantly.

The bones in the fire crack loudly, and then both burst into flames altogether.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Kanya asked after the smoke cleared.

"This is incredible! You both will be involved in a great battle; an awesome conflict between the forces of good and evil, a battle whose outcome will determine the fate of the whole world!" Aunt Wu exclaimed.

"Uh… we already know" Aang replied, "is there anything in there about my love life?" he asked as he looked out the doorway at Katara.

"No, I'm sorry." She replied, "Oh wait there is something on your bone fragments" she said to Kanya. "It says the man you will marry has great power that he has not yet realized" she gushed.

Kanya smiled, still unsure if this psychic was legitimate. "Thank you" she said to Aunt Wu as they stood and exited the room.

* * *

"Can we go explore by the coast" Sokka whined, still unhappy about his fortune.

"Yeah let's go" Kanya responded as they took Appa for a quick flight down to the coastal area.

As they began to explore the shore Aang spotted a knife lying in the sand. Sokka picked it up and examined it, "this is a Water Tribe weapon" he said. The knife had some scorch marks so Sokka scanned the area and noticed other burn marks on a few trees. Sokka followed the trail further down the beach.

"Is that dad's boat?" Kanya exclaimed as they came upon a beached boat.

"No, but it is from his fleet. Dad was here," Sokka responded.

From beyond the boat a noise echoed to their ears. "Who's there?" Sokka demanded.

"Sokka?" a man responded as he walked out from behind the boat.

"Bato?" Sokka yelled as he rushed forward towards the man.

"Bato!" Kanya and Katara exclaimed as they ran forward with Sokka and embraced the older man.

"I can't believe how much you three have grown" Bato said as they stepped back from each other and Aang made his way over to them.

"Hi I'm Aang" he greeted.

"Is dad here?" Sokka asked eagerly.

"No, he and the other warriors should be in the eastern Earth Kingdom" he responded. He continued to explain how he was injured so he chose to stay behind and heal before meeting up with them. He took the children to where he was staying and fed them some dinner.

"I'm so honored to meet you Avatar Aang" Bato said and bowed to the boy.

Aang smiled and sat down as the water tribe kids asked Bato many questions about their father.

After a while Aang grew bored and decided to take a walk down the beach. A messenger walked up to Aang, "do you know Bato of the Water Tribe?" he asked. Aang nodded and took the scroll from the man. He rushed back to the others and gave Bato the scroll.

Bato read it quickly, "It's from Hakoda" he said as he read on. His face fell as he got to the end, "I'm sorry everyone but your father was unable to send me his location. I'm afraid it will be another month before I can catch up with them"

Sokka and Katara looked most upset. "Maybe it's for the best, we need to keep traveling to the Northern Water Tribe to find a waterbending master" Kanya said.

The group said their goodbyes to Bato and packed back up on Appa to head out.

* * *

Zuko watched silently as the Air bison flew away from the mountain's coast, continuing to travel north. He caught a glimpse of the Water Tribe girl who he had witnessed airbend. He heard from a villager that her name was Kanya and she was the older sister to Sokka and Katara.

Zuko wouldn't admit it, even to himself, but he was no longer chasing the Avatar. He was chasing the girl who had eyes just like his mother's.

* * *

**Please don't shoot me for taking out quite a bit of stuff.  
And I know this chapter was a bit dry, but I'm trying to get them to the Northern Water Tribe more quickly.  
Keeping reading and reviewing!  
:)**


	10. Firebending and Healing

**Sorry college has hindered me from writing two chapters a day!  
But I'm trying to get back into it, I actually wrote part of an episode from book 2 earlier.  
Please read, review and stick with me!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Kanya stretched out her arms over her head as Aang fed Appa and have him a good rub.

"It's nice to walk around some" Katara commented as she started to walk around the clearing they had landed in. A sign post stood in the middle of a fork in the road and was covered in papers.

"Hey look, The Fire Days festival is going on today. It has lots of food and firebending displays" Sokka announced. "I could go for some food" he muttered as his stomach grumbled.

"Firebending?" Aang asked as he walked over to check of the flyer. "I think we should go" he said.

"I don't know, how smart is it to have the Avatar walk- I mean Avatars- walk into a Fire Nation town?" Katara responded.

"But how else will we ever see firebending up close to study it instead of defend ourselves from it?" Aang asked.

"He has a point" Kanya put in as she looked at the other posters on the sign post. "Uh oh" she said as she saw two newly printed Wanted posters. "Looks like we'll need disguises" she said as they all walked over and saw the Wanted posters for both Aang and Kanya. Katara looked very unhappy, but they decided to head over to the town and attend the festival.

* * *

As they walked through the entrance to the bustling village they realized disguises weren't necessary because everyone was wearing colorful masks. They quickly found some masks and put them on.

Sokka ran off in search of food and Katara went after him to be sure he didn't draw attention to them. Kanya and Aang wandered around looking at all the booths and displays. After a while Katara and Sokka found them and they all walked over to a large crowd of people around a stage.

On the stage a man was fire bending and Aang quickly became entranced. Katara and Sokka also watched intently as the man did amazing things with the fire. Kanya lost interest and pulled up her mask to scan the crowd.

Off to the side behind the end of the stage a man was staring at Kanya. She met his eyes and then beckoned her towards him. She felt an immediate connection to the hooded man so she made her way towards him.

"I know who you are, and I want to help" he said once she got close enough. "I know a man who can help you and the airbender to learn firebending" he continued. Kanya nodded and then looked over to where her siblings were now searching the crowd for her.

They caught sight of her and dragged Aang with them to where she was standing. "We need to go with this man" Kanya told them and then led them after him.

* * *

"The man I serve was the first to ever escape the Fire Nation army and live" The man named Chey explained. "I believe he can help you both to learn the disciplines of firebending" he finished as they arrived to a small clearing with a few huts.

"Aang and Kanya come with me" Chey said as he led them to the hut furthest away.

He pulled aside the curtain-door to the master's hut and gently nudged them inside.

"You are not ready" the man said to the two Avatars. "You must master air and water before you can learn fire."

"But master, this is our only chance to learn firebending" Aang pleaded.

"That is all very well Aang but Kanya simply cannot learn firebending at this point. Fire is the opposite of water and will be the most difficult for her to learn." The master explained.

"I do not wish to learn anyways" Kanya responded.

"But I will teach you Aang, if you really believe you are ready" the master told the airbender. "Tomorrow morning meet me here."

Kanya and Aang bowed to the master before leaving the hut and going to find Katara and Sokka.

* * *

As morning broke over the horizon Aang stood eagerly by the master's hut.

Kanya and Katara were by the river bank practicing waterbending while Sokka sat on a high rock trying to fish.

The master emerged, "I can sense your impatience Aang, but we must begin with breathing exercises" he instructed.

Aang frowned and began to breathe in and out as the master walked down the path to find Chey. "This is so boring" he complained to the waterbending sisters once the master was out of earshot.

They chuckled as they passed the water back and forth between them.

"I think I remember how that firebender did it at the festival" Aang muttered as Kanya went off to go find Sokka and Katara walked towards Aang.

"I did it!" Aang said as he produced a rather large flame. He started to bend it between each hand and then he lost control.

Katara screamed as she shielded her face from the flame. She started to cry as the pain of the burns settled into her hands. Aang flew over to her, "I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed as she began to sob.

Sokka and Kanya came running after they heard Katara scream. Sokka tackled Aang, "what did you do to her?" he demanded.

"It was an accident, I'm sorry Katara" Aang said. Katara ran away from the group and Kanya followed her farther down the river.

"Let me see" Kanya said to her little sister once she stopped running. Katara hesitantly placed her hands palm up on Kanya's. Kanya gently bent some water over the wounds, her and Katara's hands began to glow blue and the burns disappeared.

"Whoa" Katara said as her hands lost the blue glow and she checked them out.

"I think we have healing powers" Kanya muttered as Sokka walked up to them.

"We need to leave" he said, "Fire Nation men are here looking for Kanya and Aang" he explained.

Out from behind some trees came Aang riding on Appa, "let's go!" he yelled as he hovered above the water. Kanya grabbed onto her siblings and floated them over the water and onto Appa before the bison swiftly flew away.

* * *

Katara moved towards Aang, "I'm healed" she told him quietly.

"What? How?" he asked as he turned to face her.

"I think Kanya and I have healing abilities" Katara explained.

Aang smiled and Katara smiled back.

"Where are we going now?" Sokka asked loudly.

"The Northern Air Temple" Kanya said, "I think we're close and maybe we can go there and find some airbenders" she continued.

Aang beamed at Kanya and then returned to steering Appa towards the Northern Air Temple.


	11. The New Airbenders

**We're almost to the end of Book 1!  
Please review, let me know what you like and dislike or if you have any ideas/theories about the story!  
Thanks! :)**

"Are those…" Kanya pointed to the sky, unable to finish her thought.

"Airbenders!" Sokka yelled as the Northern Air Temple emerged through the clouds and gliders could be seen flying around the towers of the temple.

"Those aren't airbenders" Aang replied solemnly, "they don't have the spirit of the airbenders" he finished.

Katara put a hand on Aang's shoulder as they flew closer to the temple.

The kids on the gliders landed as the giant bison descended into a courtyard.

"You're the Avatar" a boy exclaimed as the gang climbed off of Appa.

"Actually, they're both Avatars" Sokka responded as he nudged Kanya forward. She bowed to the people.

"I'm Teo" A boy rolled forward on his wheelchair to greet the Avatars. "My father created these gliders for everyone" he explained as he presented a glider for Kanya.

Kanya smiled at the boy and glanced over at a grimacing Aang.

* * *

"This used to tell the history of my people" Aang said as they walked through the temple which was now full of pipes and mechanics.

"Well hello there" a crazy looking man greeted them. "I'm Teo's father" he introduced as his son sat beside him. "Teo told me that you want to know what happened here" he said. Aang nodded and listened to how Teo's people had become refugees and his father found this abandoned temple and learned from the airbenders.

Aang felt a little better about the changed made to the temple after hearing about these people.

"Let's see you work that glider" Aang said to Kanya who was watching the others fly through the air.

"Only if you'll go with me" she replied to Katara who was entranced by the gliders.

Katara obliged and was given a glider to use, "um… I think I changed my mind" she said as she peered over the edge.

"Come on Katara, we can do it together" Kanya encouraged as the wings of her glider clicked open. Katara gained confidence from her sister and quickly sailed off the edge and into the air. Kanya followed and tried controlling the air with bending like Aang did.

Aang laughed and took off alongside Katara. "This is amazing, I can't believe I'm flying" Katara exclaimed. "Just keep your mouth closed so bugs don't fly in" Aang instructed as he flew back down to Teo.

"I want to show you something" Teo said to Aang, "it's a part of the temple that has remained untouched."

Aang nodded and started to follow Teo out into the temple.

"Wait! How do I land this thing?" Katara yelled," What if I - eh! Blech! Yech! Bug! Bug! That was a bug!" she coughed as Kanya flew over to help her.

* * *

Teo led Aang down deserted hallways, "where's Sokka and your dad?" Aang asked.

"I think my dad is showing Sokka some of his inventions, they're really neat" Teo replied. He stopped rolling in front of a sealed door with air symbols on it. "This is it, the room that hasn't been open" Teo said.

Aang stood silently taking in the door and what may lie beyond it. Teo rolled back a little as Aang shot two blast of air into the design on the door. The door creaked open and Aang eagerly pushed through to see what was inside.

Aang stumbled back as he took in the Fire Nation insignia covering every wall in the room. Many weapons of every kind were stacked up to the ceiling of the temple room.

"What is this?" Aang demanded turning his anger towards Teo.

"I…I don't know" Teo squeaked as he rolled back into a wall.

Sokka and Teo's father came running into the room. Sokka put his hand on Aang's shoulder and pulled him back.

"Please let me explain" Teo's father begged to Aang, Sokka and his son.

"You better explain fast" Teo said, ashamed of his father.

Teo's father sighed and began his tale, not long after the refugees had found hope here the Fire Nation arrived. Teo's father begged for them to leave them peace but they refused. In the end he had to offer his services. So ever since then he had been creating weapons for the Fire Nation.

"When are they coming again?" Sokka demanded.

"Today, soon" Teo's father replied sullenly.

"We will fight, we have the power of the skies, they won't ever come here again" Aang announced.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Kanya asked after her and Katara were filled in on what was happening.

"Teo and I will lead the older kids on the gliders, Sokka and Teo's father are working on a War balloon and Katara will be on Appa" he said. "Kanya, we need you to watch after the other kids and the elders" he continued.

Kanya nodded, knowing her job was to protect and keep peace.

Aang went to the front of the glider pack and got ready with Teo.

Katara gathered water into her pouch and mounted Appa.

Kanya watched as everyone got ready to fight, she started to lead the smaller kids out of the courtyard when Sokka came out to find her.

"Look Kanya, look what I figured out" he said eagerly, this sent Kanya back to when they were children, Sokka was always so eager to show Kanya everything he did. She smiled to herself and looked at the blueprints to the War balloon.

"How does it work?" she asked him as the children trailed inside the temple.

"Teo's father designed most of it, but I realized how to make it fly! All I needed was a lid to open and close" Sokka explained.

"You're a genius Sokka" she told him before going into the temple.

Sokka ran off to find Teo's father and ready the War balloon.

* * *

"We're running out of ammo" Teo yelled over to Aang and Katara.

Katara dropped her last bag of gooey slime on a Fire Nation tank. The other gliders landed back at the temple courtyard.

Aang flew down to the snowy ground and used his bending to try and slow the soldiers down. Katara dropped down beside him, "Teo said that the tanks have a weakness to water because of their balance" she said as she bent snow onto the closest tank. It seemed to do the trick so she continued to do it to the other tanks near them.

Appa came flying low as Aang and Katara realized there were too many tanks to fight with two benders.

They flew back up to the courtyard and looked around for Sokka and Teo's father.

"Where are they?" Katara muttered as she continued to search the skies.

Out from behind the temple the War balloon flew with the Fire Nation insignia. Sokka dropped large bombs of slime onto the soldiers and tanks closest to the temple. As they dropped the second set of slime bombs the soldiers that were left began to retreat.

A loud cheer echoed through the temple and signaled Kanya to come back out with the kids. Everyone was so happy to be rid of the Fire Nation.

"Thank you so much" Teo gushed to the gang.

"I don't know how we can repay you" his father said as he walked over with Sokka.

"You don't have to" Aang replied with a bow. "I'm glad you all live here now, I realize that maybe you weren't born here, but you've made this place your home. And now you can protect each other here" he said.

Katara moved forward and put her arm around Aang with a smile.

* * *

"We've got the Fire Nation on the run with our air power!" Sokka exclaimed as they boarded Appa.

Everyone laughed as they took off, waving goodbye as they flew.

Kanya stored her new glider on the side of the saddle for safe keeping.

"We're finally going to the North Pole" she said to Katara.

Her little sister beamed, she was born ready to master waterbending.


	12. Traditions and Rules

**A thousand hits, thanks everyone!  
And we've finally made it to the Northern Water Tribe!  
This chapter is dedicated to AvatarPipTook.  
Disclaimer: Don't own ATLA!**

"Are we there yet?" Sokka asked as a koala otter swam by on its back.

Katara looked up at her brother and shook her head. "No, we obviously haven't found the Northern Water Tribe that" she retorted.

"All that's up here is ice and water" Sokka mumbled.

After he spoke a spike of ice shot up in front of Appa. Aang veered to the side as another shot up in front of the bison. Kanya, Katara and Sokka held onto the saddle for dear life was the veered back and forth. Aang landed Appa into an open area of water with a splash as several boats surrounded them.

"They're waterbenders!" Katara exclaimed, "We found the Water Tribe!" she beamed as the boats led them through the water and ice.

"Look at all the benders" Kanya said as they watched the men bend to allow them into their tribe. "We'll find a master here, no problem" she finished.

* * *

"Welcome our guests from the Southern Water Tribe and the Avatars" The chief announced during their feast. "And let us celebrate my daughter's 17th birthday, Yue is now of marrying age" he continued as a white haired young woman walked out and sat next to the gang after greeting her people.

Sokka flirted shamelessly with Princess Yue, making her giggle.

Aang, Kanya and Katara watched intently as Master Pakku and a few of his students displayed amazing bending skills.

After the feast Kanya felt sick so she and Katara went to where they would be staying to rest. Sokka lingered in the hall, still talking with Yue. Aang went with the Chief to be introduced to Master Pakku.

"Here is a new student for you" the Chief introduced. Aang bowed to the Master, "my friends and I cannot wait to train with you" Aang said.

"I'm glad you're so eager, I'll see you all at sunrise tomorrow. Goodnight" Master Pakku responded before walking away.

* * *

Zuko sat alone in his cabin on the ship. A map way splayed out in front of him on a small table. 'They're heading North' he thought, 'The Northern Water Tribe.'

"Uncle!" he called out loudly, the man burst into the door "yes nephew?" he asked.

"We need to go to the Northern Water Tribe, that's where she is- I mean that's where they are, both Avatars" he explained.

* * *

Katara was up much earlier than necessary, but was the most excited about their first lesson with Master Pakku.

Aang and Kanya woke later and had a quick breakfast before being dragged out the door by Katara. They walked up to Master Pakku with Aang in the lead.

"Good morning Master Pakku, this is Avatar Kanya and her sister Katara" Aang greeted.

Master Pakku dropped the water he was bending as Kanya and Katara bowed to him. He looked the two girls up a down, a struggle seemed to be going on in his head.

"I'm sorry Avatar Kanya, but I cannot teach you waterbending, nor can I teach you Katara. It is a forbidden in this tribe for women to learn." He said solemnly.

Kanya stepped back, upset about the news but trained to respect her elders, especially a waterbending master.

Katara's hands balled into fists as she glared at the man. "What do you mean you can't teach us?" she demanded. "My sister is an Avatar, she has to master waterbending! Who else will teach her? We did not travel across the world so we could be told no!" she spat as she walked towards the Master.

Pakku shook his head slowly as he looked Katara up and down.

"You must have female waterbenders here" Katara said.

"They learn healing from Yugoda, I'm sure she'd be happy to teach you both" Pakku responded.

Kanya bowed to Master Pakku and started to walk away to find Yugoda.

Katara struggled with what to do before stomping towards her older sister.

"If you won't teach them, then I won't learn from you" Aang said and began to turn away.

"No, Aang you have to learn, we need one Avatar to master waterbending!" Katara exclaimed trying to relax the boy.

Aang nodded and walked over to begin training with Master Pakku alone.

* * *

Aang returned to their home later one exhausted from trying to learn and please Master Pakku.

Sokka sat against the wall gazing up at the ceiling and not paying attention to what the others were doing.

"How was training?" Katara asked bitterly as she handed Aang something to drink.

"Wait, weren't you there?" Sokka asked as he came out of his daze.

"Master Poophead won't teach girls" Aang replied.

"Why don't you just teach them what you learn everyday…" Sokka suggested.

Kanya ran over and hugged her favorite little brother, "you're a genius" she said.

Katara beamed and then grabbed Aang's arm and dragged him outside to start learning. Kanya followed after them, ready to learn.

* * *

The next morning Aang left for training again.

"Leave. You have disrespected me, my teachings, and my entire culture." Master Pakku said at the sight of Aang.

"I'm sorry" Aang said quickly, realizing Pakku had seen him teaching Kanya and Katara.

"You are no longer a student of mine" he said and turned away from Aang.

He ran back to his home to tell Katara and Kanya what had happened.

"No, I won't let this happen" Katara responded after he told them. She stormed out and went off to find Master Pakku and apologize so Aang could learn again.

As she walked into where he was teaching she saw his smug look and stopped.

"I'm waiting" he said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Aang and Kanya burst in behind Katara and Sokka wasn't far behind them.

"I will not apologize to a sour old man like you!" Katara seethed, "I'll be outside if you're man enough to fight me" she said before stalking out.

Kanya was the first to run after the girl, "I will fight with you" she said to her sister.

"No, this is my fault and my fight. I don't want you to be dragged into this" Katara responded, though she did feel warmth for her sister's willingness to defend her.

Kanya walked over to stand with Aang and Sokka as Master Pakku arrived to the fight. He looked nonchalant about the situation and waited for Katara's first move.

"Ready to give up?" he said since Katara made no move to talk or attack.

Katara immediately produced a water whip to execute the first strike. They fought intensely for using both ice and water to fight. The winner wasn't clear until Pakku trapped Katara in spikes of ice.

"This is my necklace, I carved it 60 years ago for the love of my life Kana." Pakku said as he picked up Katara's fallen necklace.

"My gran-gran was supposed to marry you? But it was arranged wasn't it? She didn't love you" Katara replied as the ice melted around her. "She wouldn't let the customs of this tribe run her life, so she left. It must have taken a lot of courage" she continued.

Sokka looked across at Princess Yue who also wore a necklace like Katara's. Yue caught his gaze and began to tear up. He quickly made his way over to her after Aang gave him a thumbs up. Sokka took the princess's hand and led her away.

* * *

The next morning Aang, Kanya and Katara all went to training with Master Pakku.

"Good to see you all" Master Pakku greeted with a bow.

"Good to be here" Katara responded as she bowed back.

* * *

Zuko stood on the deck of his ship as they got closer to the Northern Water Tribe. He was unsure of what his course of action would be once they got there.

In the distance he saw a few Fire Navy ships, "Zhao" he whispered as he realized this trip was going to get a lot harder.


	13. The Battle for Water

**One more chapter (I think) before Book 2 will start!  
This chapter, and then next, I dedicate to my friend Mandy who is my inspiration for Kanya.  
Disclaimer: Don't own ATLA**

Sokka walked next to Princess Yue around the canals of the tribe.

"So they don't have palaces in the Southern Tribe?" she asked him.

Sokka stopped walking, "Are you kidding? I grew up in a block of ice." He responded with a chuckle.

Yue smiled and took a step closer to Sokka, resting her hand on his shoulder. She then quickly pulled away, "we can't do this, it's wrong" she said.

Sokka sighed, "I think you need to come meet Appa" he said and then led her off to where the bison was being cared for. He helped her onto the saddle and they took off over the buildings and waterways.

"I can't believe you do this every day" Yue gushed as she took in the sights and feeling of flying. "It's kinda chilly though" she said as she scooted up against Sokka and blushed.

Sokka looked over at the princess and blushed at how close they were. He leaned forward and they kissed lightly before they both pulled back.

Yue looked to the sky and watched the snow fall, but something wasn't right, the snow began to fall black. Sokka cupped his hand to catch a few flakes, "soot" he said as he turned Appa around and headed back to the ground. "The Fire Nation is on their way here, and it looks like it is a lot of ships" he explained.

After they landed Yue started to walk away from Sokka, "where are you going?" he asked.

"I really can't see you anymore, I have feelings for you and it hurts too much and it's too confusing to be around you" she responded before running off into the city.

* * *

Aang, Kanya and Katara met up with Sokka to go hear an announcement from the Chief. Aang could tell that something was off with Sokka, he wasn't his usual goofy self. Kanya also sensed that the enemy was nearby and this announcement from the chief would not be good news.

"The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is on our doorstep.. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits! Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us!" the Chief said. "Able-bodied warriors and benders we need all of you to help fight" he continued.

Everyone stood and began to assemble and prepare for battle. Sokka went with the warriors to go on a dangerous mission for the chief. Kanya couldn't take her eyes off her little brother, she was more afraid than anyone that he might not return.

Aang, Kanya and Katara went together with the benders to listen to what they would need to do.

Aang and Kanya then separated from the benders to prepare Appa for battle and discuss their strategies together.

* * *

The first fireball started the battle and shook the wall of the water stronghold. A few ships were in close range and each loading a fireball into their catapults. Katara and Sokka were together near the wall with the warriors and benders. Aang and Kanya were waiting on Appa's back to start fighting.

"Yip yip" Aang called as the next two fireballs flew through the air and made contact with the wall. The bison flew through the air towards the front Fire Navy ship. Simultaneously the Avatars jumped off of Appa and used their gliders to get close to the ships.

Aang used his airbending and Kanya her waterbending to stop the catapults. Appa flew back to pick them up as the waterbenders iced over the ship. They flew high up over the water and took in the sight of the numerous Fire Navy ships.

* * *

"Aang! Kanya!" Katara called as she saw Appa fly into view. Both Avatars look exhausted and discouraged. Princess Yue and Katara rushed over to talk with them about the battle.

"We took out dozens of Fire Navy ships but more just kept coming" Aang explained.

"We can't fight them all" Kanya put in as she leaned back and slid down to the ground.

"You have to! You are the Avatars" Yue responded desperately.

Aang sunk down next to Kanya and rested his head on his knees, feeling the pressure of the entire Water Tribe on his shoulders.

* * *

Zuko left his large ship behind and look a very small canoe into the battle after the Fire Navy retreated a few yards back.

The Prince had to find a way into the stronghold to get to the Avatars. He met land and stopped his boat scanning the area for a way in. he saw a few turtle seals dive into a pool of water and went to see where they were coming up for air.

* * *

The full moon rose high over the Water Tribe, Yue studied it as she stood with Katara and the two Avatars. "The legends say the moon was the first waterbender. Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the tides and learned how to do it themselves." The Princess told them. " Our strength comes from the Spirit of the Moon, our life comes from the Spirit of the Ocean. They work together to keep balance."

"The spirits!" Aang exclaimed as he and Kanya stood back up.

"Maybe we can get them to help us" Kanya finished his thought.

Yue was confused, she looked between the three friends as all their faces lit up.

"The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the Spirit World. Aang and Kanya can talk to them!" Katara explained to the Princess. "But, last time you got to the Spirit World by accident. How are you going to get there this time?" Katara asked.

"Follow me" Yue replied as she led them through the city and into the depths of it. "I can take you to the most spiritual place in the Water Tribe" she said she they all tumbled through a door and into a grassy serene area.

Aang and Kanya walked over to the side of the pool and watched two fish swim back and forth. They sat facing one another and began to meditate.

* * *

After a while Aang's arrows began to glow and Kanya's eyes also turned into glowing blue orbs.

"I think they're crossing over" Katara whispered excitedly, Yue smiled and then turned to see an soaking intruder walking towards them.

"No!" Katara screamed as she followed Yue's gaze and saw Prince Zuko walking toward her.

"Just give me the Avatars and I won't hurt you" Zuko said, not taking his eyes off of Kanya's glowing orbs.

"You cannot have Aang or my sister!" Katara replied as she sent a water whip flying at the fire Prince. A fight began as Zuko blocked the water and sent fire flying towards Katara. After a while Katara's strength began to dwindle as Zuko's power grew stronger.

"Sunrise" Zuko growled as he finally felt that he could overthrow the waterbender. He sent a blast at the girl who was caught off balance and was thrown across the room. Her head hit a pole as she landed and she was knocked out.

Zuko threw Kanya over his shoulder and dragged Aang behind him as he left the Spirit Oasis.

* * *

Katara woke up and immediately turned to look at the place where she had last seen Aang and Kanya. The Oasis was empty, "Aang! Kanya!" she screamed helplessly as Appa flew down and two figures jumped off and ran to her.

"Where are they? Where's Zuko?" Sokka demanded as he and Yue helped Katara to stand up.

"He took them, he took them both" Katara responded sadly.

Sokka's face contorted into a look of pain. 'If he hurts Kanya I will kill him!' he thought.

"Where could he have gone?" Yue wondered as they looked out at the Fire Navy advancing towards them.

Zuko struggled to carry the Avatars through the storm. He tried not to be rough with Aang, but all his strength was going towards keeping Kanya on his shoulder.

He made his way towards a cave and started to build a fire to keep them warm.

"I don't know what to do" he said aloud, "I want my honor back but I don't know if I can turn you in" he continued to speak towards Kanya's body.

* * *

**Please review!**


	14. Tui and La

**The last chapter from Book 1! I'm so excited.  
As always, I don't own ATLA.**

Aang and Kanya looked around cautiously after they entered the Spirit World. A little blue orb floated around there heads and urged them to follow it. Aang quickly chased the orb, but ended up falling into some muddy water. Kanya ran over and helped him up as their reflections morphed into Avatar Roku.

"Roku!" Kanya squealed, excited to see her wise past life.

"We need your help, the Water Tribe is under attack and we need to Moon and Ocean spirits" Aang explained quickly.

"The Moon and Ocean spirits are ancient, there is only one spirit I know who could tell you where they are" Roku answered. "He is Koh, but he is very dangerous. They call him the Face Stealer. When you see him you must show no emotion at all" he continued.

Aang and Kanya looked over at each other to see what the other thought. Aang smiled at Kanya and she nodded her head to except the new challenge of finding Koh.

Roku told them where to find Koh and the Avatars set off to speak to him. They both took deep breaths and relaxed their faces before entering the dark cave where Koh was said to live.

"Hello? We are looking for Koh" Aang said as they continued to walk deeper.

"Welcome" a wavering voice answered from the darkness. The centipede like spirit seemed to slither into view. Its face resembled a clown as stretched close to the Avatar's faces.

Aang and Kanya bowed to the creature after it greeted them.

"How can I help you children" Koh asked as he continued to move around the tunnel, changing its face as it went.

"We need to find the Ocean and Moon spirits" Kanya replied.

"Tui and La are their spirit names. Push and Pull" Koh said.

"Please, we need their help to save the Water Tribe" Aang begged.

Koh grinned, "It is actually they who need your help. Someone is going to kill them" he said. "Tui and La, your Moon and Ocean, have always circled each other in an eternal dance. They balance each other. Push and pull. Life and death. Good and evil. Yin and yang."

"The koi fish in the Oasis" Kanya and Aang cried in unison. "We really should be going now" Aang said to Koh.

"We'll meet again" Koh replied as he sunk back into the darkness.

The Avatars ran out of the tunnel and found their reflections turn into Roku again.

"We need to get back to the physical world now!" Aang said eagerly to Roku.

"I have someone that can help you" Roku responded as a large Panda spirit appeared out of thin air. Aang and Kanya instantly recognized the spirit that was wreaking havoc in the town they visited. They jumped onto his back and he took them back to where they had entered the Spirit World.

* * *

Katara, Sokka and Yue flew over the snowy terrain on Appa's back. They searched for their missing friends and Prince Zuko.

"They can't have gotten far. Zuko had to carry Aang and Kanya through the snow" Yue tried to reassure the Southern Water Tribe members.

"And if we know anything about Zuko, we know he doesn't give up easily" Sokka put in.

"Wait, what's that?" Katara exclaimed as two bright blue lights flew through the sky and went into a small cave below them. "Aang and Kanya, that has to be them" she said as she steered Appa downward.

Katara jumped off the bison as Zuko came out from the cave chasing after a tied up Aang. Katara dn Zuko took fighting stances, "ready for a rematch?" Zuko asked as he shot the first strike. The two went back and forth for a while as Sokka helped Kanya out of the cave and untied her and Aang.

Katara overtook Zuko using the strength of the full moon to stop him. But as the Prince flew backward he ran into Kanya and knocked her and himself unconscious.

Aang tied up the Fire Prince and threw him on to Appa's saddle as Sokka carefully lifted his older sister up. They flew back to the Water Tribe silently and as they grew closer both Aang and Yue felt weak.

"The Moon spirit is in trouble" Yue said, "I owe that spirit my life. When I was born I was very sick and the Moon Spirit gave me life" she continued. "That is why my name is Yue, for the moon"

"Kanya is named after the Ocean spirit" Sokka put in, worried about Yue and his sister.

Appa and the gang landed in the Oasis as General Zhao captured the Moon spirit and the full moon turned deep red. Aang, Katara, Sokka and Yue jumped off the bison and ran towards the firebender.

"Zhao don't do it. Killing the Moon spirit will affect everyone. You have no idea the chaos that will ensue if you kill it!" Aang pleaded.

Zhao looked at the bag containing the Moon spirit and slowly released in back into the pond with the Ocean spirit. He looked up at the relieved Avatar and then sent fire into the pond, killing the fish he had just released.

The moon's glow disappeared as it vanished from the sky. Zhao and his men left the Oasis as Yue fell to her knees in tears. Aang grew very angry, his arrows slowly began to glow as he walked towards one of the canals in the tribe. He went into the Avatar State and transformed into a large blue creature. Aang went out to stop the firebenders.

Yue lifted the fish out of the water and Iroh walked forward to take a look at the spirit.

"It gave me life, and now I must give it back" Yue whispered as she put her hands over the wound and it glowed before the fish came back to life and the moon reappeared in the sky. Sokka held tight to the lifeless body before it vanished.

* * *

Zuko carried Kanya over his shoulder as he tried to find a way out of the water tribe safely. He set the girl down as he came upon Zhao. They began to fight but before either could win, Aang grabbed the general and pulled him into the canal.

Zuko quickly picked up Kanya again and continued on.

* * *

Iroh left the gang in the Oasis to try and find his nephew.

"Where's Kanya?" an already upset Sokka asked.

"She's in the saddle with-" Katara began to answer as she realized her sister had been taken again by Zuko.

"We have to go save her now!" Sokka demanded as he acted on instinct and tried to scramble on to Appa's head.

"No, we need to stay and make sure the Water tribe is okay. I don't think Zuko will take her straight to the Fire Nation. He wants both of you, so he'll keep her safe until we try to get her back" Katara said.

Sokka glared at his little sister.

"I agree, Iroh seems like a nice enough guy, he'll keep her safe if Zuko doesn't" Aang said.

Sokka crossed his arms over his chest and refused to speak to either of them.

* * *

"Myself and some other benders are going to travel to the Southern Water Tribe, it's time we help rebuild our sister tribe" Master Pakku announced to the gang the next morning.

"Who will teach Aang waterbending?" Katara asked.

"You will, Master Katara" Pakku answered with a smile.

Aang and Katara embraced, happy for Katara's skills and their victory over the Fire Nation.

* * *

"Nephew, what are you going to do with the Avatar?" Iroh asked as he watched the Prince tend to Kanya's wounds.

"I'm… I'm going to keep her with us so that the other Avatar will come to save her and I can capture him too" Zuko blurted out.

Iroh sighed, realizing Zuko's heart was no longer in capturing the Avatar. His nephew was tired of the rage and pain that he had known for the past few years.

After Iroh left the room Zuko studied the unconscious girl. Her eyes fluttered every so often as he took care of the scratches on her arms and legs.

"I wish I could talk to you without you wanting to cringe in fear or run away" Zuko muttered. "No one understands me anymore, the only person that did is gone and I can't find her. But you remind me of her. Every time I look into your eyes I feel…happy. I feel happy and I feel good, like a child again" he continued.

Kanya tried not to smile, she could hear everything the Prince was saying. The corners of her lips curled up as she listened to him speak to himself and to her.

"I miss my mother" Zuko whispered before standing and exiting the room.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it, and I hope to start Book 2 by Monday!  
Please review! :)**


	15. Prisoner or Guest

**Let book 2 commence!  
I'm trying to get back to writing, had a busy weekend.  
As always, please review!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

Kanya sat up the next morning, her hands lightly tied behind her back. She could have easily escaped but she stayed, waiting to see what would happen. Kanya was entranced by the scarred Prince; he had bared a great secret to her, though he didn't know it.

She looked around the room, studying the walls and furniture. A knock echoed through the room. Kanya sat up straight, "come in" she said loudly.

Uncle Iroh walked in the room with a large grin on his face. "Hello and good morning" he greeted as he walked across the room and placed a tray on the table next to the bed.

"Good morning" Kanya said with a slight bow of her head. She eyed the tea and food hungrily.

"I'm Iroh, and you are Kanya, correct?" he asked as he poured tea into three empty cups.

"Yes" Kanya replied with a nod as Iroh handed her a steaming cup. Kanya slipped a hand out of her bonds and took the cup with a small smile.

"UNCLE!" a voice called from down the hallway, "where are you?"

"In here my nephew" Iroh answered as the boy entered the room and saw his uncle and prisoner together.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked as his uncle handed him some tea and he sat on the edge of Kanya's bed.

"I'm trying to show our guest some hospitality" Iroh answered as he served Kanya some food.

"She's not our guest, she's my prisoner" Zuko retorted as he glared at the girl.

Iroh studied his angry nephew, "oh" he started as he realized, "Todays the anniversary isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, three years ago today I was banished" Zuko responded quietly.

Iroh stood and led Zuko to the doorway of the room, "Prince Zuko, it would be wise to treat this young lady hospitably. Do not forget the manners your mother taught you" he instructed before walking away.

Zuko grumbled before walking back into the room and pouring himself some more tea. Kanya held out her cup and raised an eyebrow, challenging him to be nice. Zuko hesitated before filling her cup up to the brim.

* * *

Not so far away Aang, Katara and Sokka were lazing about in a deserted river with Appa and Momo.

"Don't you think we should be looking for Kanya now?" Sokka asked as he floated by the benders on his back. "We haven't seen Zuko's ship for two days, and after staying with that crazy general I'm ready to find her!"

"He wasn't all crazy, he just wanted to help me be able to get in the Avatar State" Aang said.

"Well, after we get to Omashu tomorrow we can have Bumi help us look for her, I'm sure he's not far. He must still be waiting for Aang to show up" Katara said as she sent a water whip at Aang.

Sokka grimaced as they heard music coming towards them.

* * *

Kanya finished her food and set her cup down before she spoke. "Why were you banished?" she asked hesitantly.

Zuko's anger flared and fire heated his tea until it was boiling. Kanya leaned away from the boy in fear. Zuko turned to Kanya and looked into her fear-stricken eyes. He calmed down with a few deep breaths.

"I don't like to talk about it" he muttered as Kanya moved closer.

"I'm sorry for whatever pain you were caused" she whispered as she put a hand over his.

Zuko stood up abruptly, his mind was telling him to tie the prisoner up and leave her in the room. But his heart told him to tell her his story and not hurt her. He quickly exited the room and slammed the door shut.

Kanya sighed after she watched the boy storm out.

* * *

Zuko ran down the steps and through the hall to Kanya's room. She sat up when he entered.

"My sister is here to take me home!" he exclaimed, "I need you to dress in Fire Nation wear and come with us" he continued.

Kanya stiffened; she didn't like the idea of pretending to be Fire Nation. Nor did she like the sound of Zuko's sister coming to his rescue. She had heard his other mutterings about his father and sister when he didn't know she was listening.

But she looked into the Prince's pleading eyes and nodded before she could convince herself to say no. Zuko almost smiled before he threw clothes at her and turned away to allow her to change. As they walked up to the deck he warned her not to bend or she would be killed.

Kanya bowed to Princess Azula after Zuko introduced them.

"Hello" Azula greeted icily, "any friend of Zuzu's is a friend of mine" she smirked before leading them to her ship.

" Set our course for home, Captain." Azula instructed as she stepped onto the deck of the ship.

"Home" Zuko whispered as he stood at the bottom of the ramp with Kanya and his Uncle.

"You heard the princess! Raise the anchors! We're taking the prisoners ho-" the Captain announced.

Zuko stepped back, pulling Kanya with him, "You lied!" he accused his sister. Azula shrugged after sending the Captain overboard.

Iroh gripped Zuko's arm forcefully and pulled the seething Prince away from his sister. He sent his strongest blast of fire at the Princess before running with Zuko and Kanya at his side.

* * *

"That's how the two lovers found each other. They just put out their lights and followed the crystals." Katara said to Aang.

"So this must be the way out of this crazy cave-tunnel" Aang said before grabbing Katara's hand and running towards the exit.

As they came back into the sunlight they found Sokka and the music-loving nomads waiting for them.

"How'd you get out?" Katara asked as she hugged her brother.

"Badger moles" he responded.

* * *

Kanya watched as her two companions cut their ponytails off and let them float down the river.

As they stopped for a break Kanya watched intently as they practiced some firebending. She wanted to try some moves but was afraid of the fire's power.

Iroh and Zuko wound down their practice and drank some water from the nearby stream.

"Well Omashu is the closest city, we could go there and try to find food and a temporary shelter" Iroh said as they began to walk through the woods.

'Omashu! Bumi will help me find Aang, Katara and Sokka' Kanya thought excitedly.


	16. Firebending Basics

**Disclaimer: Don't own A:TLA  
This chapters a little short, I'm trying to get back into writing this story.**

Kanya woke early in the morning, Iroh was still asleep beside her and Zuko wasn't in sight. She washed her face in the nearby river before walking along its edge to search for Zuko. She found the Prince practicing his bending by the bend in the river. Kanya didn't want to break his concentration so she moved to sit by the water and watch. Her foot snapped a twig as she moved and Zuko turned instantly sending fire directly at her.

Kanya panicked and bent the fire away from her and into the water. Steam rose up as Zuko ran over to the girl.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were going to attack me" Zuko explained.

Kanya took a deep breath, "It's okay, but do you think… do you think you could teach me the basics of firebending?" she asked.

Zuko was shocked, he wanted to say yes, but he knew that helping the Avatar was the exact opposite of his destiny. He looked at Kanya, the embarrassment seeping onto her face. She took a step back, realizing he would say no.

"Yes" Zuko answered before he could change his mind. Kanya beamed and almost embraced the boy before she realized who he was.

* * *

They spent most of the morning going over the basics of firebending. Iroh brought them a little bit of food and some water before going off to try and find tea leaves. By noon they stopped for the day and sat on the riverbanks.

"Kanya, " Zuko began as his bare feet brushed the top of the river.

"Yes?" she prompted him to continue as she sent waves out across the water with her bending.

"Do you remember asking me why I was…banished?" the Prince asked quietly.

Kanya nodded, unsure of why Zuko was bringing this up.

"Well, I want to tell you why" he explained. "When I was fifteen, I attended my first war meeting with my father. But I spoke out of turn, and my father took the outburst as utter disrespect. He challenged me to an Agni Kai."

Kanya looked puzzled, "what's an Agni Kai?" she asked.

"A fire bending duel" Zuko explained, Kanya nodded so he continued to explain. "When I got ready to duel, I didn't know I would have to duel my father. I refused to fight him and… and begged him to stop. He wanted to teach me a lesson, so he gave me this scar. And because I refused to fight he banished me from my home. I could have my honor back when I returned with the captured Avatar." He finished.

Kanya watched as the boy lightly ran his hand over his scar.

* * *

**I did change Zuko's age to 15, so he is now 18 since it's been three years since his banishment.**


	17. Bittersweet Freedom

**Major hiatus and writers block.  
Hoping I still have some readers :)  
Disclaimer: don't own A:TLA**

Kanya, Zuko and Iroh traveled throughout the next day. Zuko seemed to be avoiding the waterbender, and she understood he was unsure about telling her his story yesterday. She sat off on her own when they stopped to eat and tried to practice keeping a small flame lit.

Iroh gave Kanya food and water before leaving her alone with her thoughts and her bending.

They made their way quickly to Omashu as Aang, Katara and Sokka were heading out of the city with all of its citizens.

"I think you two should go into the city first, check out if it's safe and find somewhere for us to stay" Iroh said as they saw the city emerge over the horizon.

Zuko looked at his uncle out of the corner of his eye, trying to figure out why he suggested it.

Kanya agreed, this could be her chance to find Bumi, or better yet find her brother, sister and Aang.

* * *

Zuko and Kanya sprinted through the city streets as the moon lit the gorund in front of them. All the windows were shut and no light was visible under the doors. "Do you think everyone is asleep?" Kanya whispered to Zuko. "No, these homes have been vacant for a day or so." Zuko whispered back. "How do you know?" Kanya asked as they neared the only lit part of the city. "I couldn't feel any warmth from the fires they would use to cook food and stay warm" he explained.

Kanya nodded before crouching as Zuko did and walking slowly towards two men. Zuko stopped Kanya, motioning for her to wait while he moved closer to eavesdrop. Kanya nodded before slinking back and staying out of sight.

* * *

Zuko ran by grabbing Kanya's arm and pulling her back into the darkness of the alleyways. When they stopped Kanya had to catch her breath before speaking. "What happened?" Kanya asked finally as Zuko faced away from her. "The men were talking about the kidnapping of an officals son by the citizens. They're negociating a trade, the baby for Omashu's king" Zuko replied icily. "Bumi, did you see him or did they say where he was?" Kanya pressed trying to catch Zuko's eye.

"No, they have him imprisoned." Zuko said, "Let's go back and meet uncle, we can stay in one of these homes for the night." Zuko began to walk swiftly back to where uncle was waiting. Kanya ran to catch up.

* * *

"Nephew, what's troubling you about being here?" Iroh asked as they laid down to try to sleep. "It's nothing…" Zuko answered gruffly. "Prince Zuko, don't act like that" Iroh rolled over to thwack the boy. "It's Mai… her brother is the one that was taken. She is here with her mother and father and I cannot bear to see her" Zuko admitted softly. Iroh nodded, "we may also need to worry about Azula, I thought I sensed her and I know she was friends with Mai" uncle responded before pulling up his blanket and falling asleep.

* * *

In the morning Zuko and Kanya went to spy on the hostage exchange while uncle went to find leaves for tea. When they arrived they were faced with a stand-off: Azula, Mai and their friend Ty Lee on the left and Aang, Katara, Sokka and a baby on the right. "Look" Kanya pointed as Bumi locked up in a metal coffin was rising back into the air.

"The deal's off" Mai said loudly as she stepped forward to take her brother by force. "Bumi!" Aang leapt into the air. Azula shot her fire at him but he dodged it as he pulled out his glider and his disguise came off. As Aang released Bumi and Azula went after him Katara and Sokka stepped back to get the baby to safety. Ty Lee cartwheeled forward and used her chi blocking to take away Katara's bending as Mai came after her from behind.

"We have to go now" Zuko tried to pull Kanya away before they were seen. "You go, I have to help her!" Kanya grabbed the ledge and used her bending to land on the platform. Kanya blasted her air bending at the two fire nation girls as Katara ran away from them. Mai was blasted off the platform as Ty Lee did a few flips to land back on the platform.

"Kanya!" Katara ran to her sister and fell into her arms. "Need some help?" Sokka called as he landed Appa next to his sisters. They scrambled on and took off before Ty Lee could help Mai back up. They flew down towards Aang with Azula nowhere to be seen.

* * *

The Gang flew out of the city and as Kanya looked down she swore she saw Zuko running along underneath their path. "I'm sorry" Kanya whispered, she felt bad for running away from Zuko but knew she had to save her family and the world.


	18. Into the Vines

**Don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

"Kanya! Tell us what happened… did he hurt you? How did you get away?" Katara began to bombard her older sister with questions. "Katara calm down" Sokka said, "we all want to know what happened" he finished. Kanya gave him a look of thanks as she pulled out a needle to try to sew up Sokka's pants. "Zuko kidnapped me because he realized I have the powers of the avatar. I travelled with him and his uncle until we got to Omashu. There I saw you all and ran to you before Zuko could stop me. I overheard that he didn't want to be seen because of the girls that were fighting you. The leader is his sister and she is ruthless." Kanya explained slowly as she repaired the pants.

"I'm sorry for not protecting you better" Sokka admitted as he pulled his pants back on. "Me too" Aang piped up from his spot on Appa's head. "It's not your fault guys, and it really wasn't that bad being with Zuko" she admitted sheepishly before turning away from the group.

* * *

Kanya had fallen asleep as Appa began a slow decent towards the swamp below. Aang righted his bison before Sokka's raised voice alerted and woke Kanya. "What's going on?" she asked as she turned to see a tornado swirling towards them. Kanya yelped before she leapt over to grab Katara and Sokka. The whirlwind overtook them as Aang and Kanya kept an air bubble surrounding them. As the winds wiped harder Kanya fell to her knees exhausted and Aang soon lost his grip. They went flying through the air and into the swamp below.

Kanya landed several feet away from her companions so she quickly scrambled through the swamp to get to them. "The tornado just disappeared" Aang announced as Kanya emerged from the vegetation. "Well we better start moving" Sokka said as he began to hack through the swamp. "Sokka!" Kanya scolded, "I think we should be nicer to the swamp" Aang put in as Sokka continued to cut the plants.

"Sokka, why won't you listen to us?" Katara asked as she moved forward to grab his arm. "Because I don't plan on getting eaten by the creatures that live in this swamp. We need to find Appa, and we need to find him now." Sokka said as the others began to call out to their lost buddies.

* * *

"I don't think we're going to find them, we should try to set up camp" Kanya said as the sun began to dip low. They all sat and began to listen to the sounds of the swamp. A loud screech echoed through the trees making them all jump. "Maybe a fire will make us less jumpy" Sokka suggested as he moved to chop some wood. "I really don't think you should be doing that" Aang said, Kanya nodded "I get a bad feeling every time your blade hits the tree" she put in.

"No, I asked the swamp if I could do this and it said it was fine" Sokka replied as he pretended to make the branch talk.

A little while later they all sat around the fire together. "Does anyone else feel…" Katara paused as she looked around "like we're being watched" she finished as the other scanned their surroundings. "Oh no, we're all alone out here" Kanya said trying to calm the group down. "Except for them" Aang said as glowing eyes materialized all around them. They all grabbed onto each other as the fire began to dwindle.

As the fire wan down to its embers the group had fallen asleep. The swamp began to move around them slowly the winding vines moved towards the four sleeping forms. Aang and Kanya were the first to wake, sensing the vines wrapping around their arms as they had already wrapped around the rest of their bodies. "Sokka! Katara!" Kanya yelped as their eyes sprung open and they were all yanked in opposite directions.

* * *

Kanya rolled several feet after the vines flung her and receded back into the swamp. She lay still trying to catch her breath and take in her surroundings. As she stood a branch snapped off to her left, she turned quickly and went to face the sound. Kanya didn't get angry often, she had to stay calm for her younger siblings, but she was fed up and ready to fight whatever was in the swamp. She could see a blue glow in the distance and she charged after it.

"Hey! Stop right there!" she screamed at the figure as she began to run and she realized the shape was of a women. Kanya ran right up to the woman, "who are you?" she demanded. "That's not important right now Avatar Kanya" the figure was a beautiful women with a royal stature and dressings. "H-how do you know who I am?" Kanya asked as she took a step back.

"Word that a second avatar may be in the world is rapidly spreading across the world. I have a message for you Kanya. You must stay strong through all of the hardships you will face, I know it will be your most difficult task but you will see it through to the end. I also have a message you must share with Avatar Aang after he finds an earthbending teacher. You have already met the person who will teach you both firebending. Your teacher hasn't yet developed into the man he will be, so you must wait. You will know in your heart when he is ready to teach you" the women patiently explained as Kanya calmed down.

"But who is he?" Kanya pressed wanting to know who her teacher would be. The women slowly began to step backwards, "he is Prince Zuko, my son" Ursa said as she burst into tiny blue lights that then disappeared into the trees.

* * *

Sokka thrashed through the trees trying to shake the image of Yue from his mind. He slipped on a wet patch and tumbled through some vines to land right by Kanya's frozen figure. "Kanya, what are you doing? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Sokka shook his sister until she shoved him back. "Wait… did you hear that?" Kanya asked as her ears perked up. She grabbed her brothers arm and ran through the web of vines to find Katara and Aang.

"Where have you two been?" Sokka demanded as he moved closer towards them. "Running around looking for you" Katara retorted, "I was chasing some girl" Aang interjected.

"What girl?" Kanya asked.  
"A girl in a white dress" Aang answered.  
"I- I thought I saw mom" Katara said as she looked at Kanya and Sokka.  
"I saw a woman who knew I was the Avatar" Kanya admitted.  
"We're all just hungry and tired. That's why we saw stuff" Sokka said as he rolled his eyes.  
"So you saw something too" Katara interjected.  
"I thought I saw Yue, but that doesn't prove anything. I think about her all the time, and you saw mom, someone you miss a lot" Sokka explained  
"What about us?" Aang asked.  
"Yeah, we both saw people we've never met" Kanya said, "and it led us all to this spot" she finished.  
"We're at the center of the swamp, and it's been calling us here!" Aang said excitedly.  
"All that's here us a giant tree… nothing magical is happening and no one is after us" Sokka said exasperated.

As Kanya look at the large tree a huge shadowed past over her and large monster made of vines appeared.

The monster, wearing a wooden mask, quickly tried to grab at Sokka. The monster was able to grab him as Katara skated across her frozen water to try to stop him. The monster swatted her away as Kanya moved forward to try to grab Sokka. Her bother was slowing being sucked into the chest of the monster. As Kanya was swatted away Aang moved forward to try to cut through the vines.

Katara ran forward again as the monster was distracted. She froze the vines around Sokka as Kanya blasted a column of water to break Sokka free. Aang went flying through the air as Katara and Kanya gritted their teeth with determination. They began swinging large water slices chopping away at the vines as the monster tried to move forward.

"Hey, there's someone inside bending the vines!" Sokka exclaimed.

Katara fired a blow straight to the face of the monster, snapping the wooden mask in half and revealing the man within. Aang came rushing over, "Why are you trying to kill us? I thought you were calling me to the swamp" Aang accused. "What? I never called you here" the monster man said innocently. "But when we were flying over I could hear the swamp calling too" Kanya said. "They're the Avatars… so weird stuff happens to us a lot" Sokka interrupted. "Avatars? You should all come with me" the man said as they began to walk through the swamp.

"So, who are you?" Katara asked as they moved towards the big tree in the center of the swamp. "I'm Hue, the protector of the swamp" he said, "I went after you all because of his big knife" he said as he gestured towards Sokka.

"See" Sokka started, "nothing mystical he was just protecting his home."  
"Oh there's no doubt this swamp is a mystical place. It's sacred." Hue countered. "See this whole swamp  
is actually just one tree spread out over miles… branches, spread and sink and take root and then spread some more – one big living organism, just like the entire world."  
"The whole world?" Aang asked.  
"If you listen hard enough you can hear every living thing breathing together, you can feel everything growing. We all have the same roots, and we are all branches of the same tree." Hue explained

"So what did our visions mean?" Katara asked.  
"The swamp shows many things. People we've lost, loved, that we think are gone or even people we may meet in the future" Hue replied.  
Aang and Kanya's faces perked up at the mention of the future.  
"Well this is all great, but we still need to find Appa and Momo" Sokka said.

Kanya looked down at the roots of the tree, "I think I know how we can find them" she said.  
Aang looked over at her, "everything is connected" he said as he leaned down to touch the roots of the tree. His arrows glowed slightly before he lifted his hand, "we've gotta hurry!" he announced.

* * *

The gang ran through the swamp and found Appa being dragged behind to waterbenders. They quickly stopped them and took Appa and Momo from their boat. The two waterbenders talked with Hue as the gang all scrambled on to Appa's back. "Thanks for your help Hue" Aang said as Appa began to hover over the water. "Anytime" Hue said with a smile, "oh wait, take some food with you" Hue grabbed a bag out of the boat and threw it up to Sokka.

"Now let's get out of here please!" Sokka said as Appa slowly flew out of all the vines and trees.


	19. Unboiled Avatars

Kanya lay awake next to her sleeping sister. It seemed that it was getting more and more difficult for her to sleep through the night. She opened her eyes and looked over at Sokka as he startled awake and began to speak to Momo about 'personal boundaries'. She chuckled a little before she felt the earth beneath her begin to pound. She sat up and woke Katara.

Aang leapt up from Appa's back as a man on a rhino came into their camp. Sokka jumped up as another rhino came from the other side of camp.

"Give up. You're surrounded!" the first gruff looking man announced.

Kanya helped Katara out of her sleeping bag as Sokka's caught on fire. She pulled her sister over to Appa and helped her up as she watched to see where Sokka was. The men moved forward with their weapons at the ready. "My staff!" Aang cried out through gritted teeth. He flew off Appa's head to retrieve his staff.

Katara and Kanya were quickly disarming the man that was in possession of their water scrolls. Katara froze the man's hand to his weapon which he had plunged into the tree stump. Kanya ran over and grabbed the box before returning to Katara's side. Aang was running past all the rhinos and now had procession of his glider. He flew above the fire blasts and landed on Appa.

Sokka was running towards the sky bison. "Just go, I've got Sokka" Kanya yelled as Aang took off. Kanya planted her feet firmly and then bent the air around Sokka to lift them up to him. The men below were firing blast up at them. Kanya quickly sent the fire ball back at them as Sokka landed on Appa's saddle. "Thanks Kanya" Sokka said as he watched the rhinos get smaller and smaller.

* * *

Kanya walked beside Sokka as they went into town for supplies. "Stop grumbling Sokka, we can get you a new boomerang" Kanya said as they stopped to get some fruit. "But I've lost part of myself" Sokka whined as Katara paid for the food. "Happy Avatar Day!" the merchant said as he closed up shop. "Avatar day?" Aang asked, 'yeah, you kids going to the festival right?" the merchant smiled and walked away.

The gang went in the direction the merchant had walked and began to hear music and loud voices. "Look! They have a Kyoshi float" Katara pointed out as the float rolled by. "And Roku is right behind her" Sokka said. "Wow, this is a bit weird" Kanya said, hoping she wouldn't see herself as a float. "I think it's just nice to be appreciated" Aang put in. "It's nice to appreciate fried festival food" Sokka interjected before stuffing his mouth.

"Oh no" Kanya said as she buried her face in her hands. A float version of Aang followed by Kanya was rolling into the town square. "That's the biggest me I've ever seen" Aang said with a laugh. "Oooh look a torch, that seems pretty manly and awesome" Sokka said with a full mouth. Kanya uncovered her eyes and the torch carry ran straight for the floats.

"Down with the Avatar! Down with the Avatar!" the crowd began to chant in unison. The torch bearer transferred the flame to a second torch before throwing them at the heads of the Aang and Kanya floats. Kanya cried out as Katara ran forward to water bend the fires out.

"Hey! You're ruining Avatar Day!" a spectator called out. Kanya ran forward to her sister as Aang airbended up to stand on the shoulder of his float. "It's the Avatar himself… and herself!They're going to kill us with their awesome Avatar powers!" the crowd began to panic as Kanya pulled Katara back.  
"We are not!" Kanya called out as Sokka walked up behind her.

"I suggest you leave. You're not welcome here, Avatars." The mayor of the town stepped forward. "Why not?" Sokka demanded, "All Aang and Kanya have done is try to help people" he continued. "We're on your side" Aang spoke up as he floated down to land next to Kanya. "I find that hard to swallow considering what you did to us in your past lives. It was Avatar Kyoshi; she murdered our glorious leader, Chin the Great." The mayor announced loudly.

"You think we murdered someone?" Aang asked.  
"We were a great society before our leader was killed" An old man interjected from the crowd.  
"The avatar would never do that! And you all should not question his honor!" Katara yelled.  
Aang stepped back to calm Katara down.  
"You have to give us a chance to clear our names" Kanya spoke up.  
"If you wish, but you must go through a trial… and pay bail" the mayor responded.  
"Alright, no problem" Kanya agreed quickly.

Kanya and Aang were taken away and stood side by side in large cell with an open ceiling, both in shackles. "I'm sorry again Aang" Kanya said as Katara and Sokka walked towards them. "It's not your fault, who knew they wouldn't accept water tribe money" he replied with a shrug.

"Well let's go, you can both airbend out of there and we can get on our way" Sokka said.  
"No, we aren't going anywhere" Aang replied.  
"I agree, we do need to be on our way. But we can't have non-firebenders against us" Kanya put in.  
Katara nodded, "so you're going to need our help to prove your innocence?" she asked.  
"I think I'm up to this case, I was the best detective in the southern water tribe" Sokka announced as he grabbed his younger sister and pulled her off to start his investigation.

* * *

"Well, while were locked up I guess we can try to practice some bending" Aang suggested after a while. Kanya nodded, "first I wanted to ask you something. Why didn't Bumi come with you to help us learn earthbending?" she asked. "He said I needed to find someone who waits and listens… I'm just hoping to find them soon" Aang answered. "And what about firebending, how are we going to find a master?" Kanya wondered thought she knew the answer. "I'm not sure" Aang answered.

"What if I told you I know who is going to teach us firebending? But you have to swear not to say anything to anyone" Kanya said quietly. "Avatar promise" Aang said with a little smile. "Well you may not believe this but it's going to be Zuko" Kanya said. " Zuko? No way" Aang stepped back a little in disbelief. "It's true, he's already changing we just have to wait until he realized his true destiny" Kanya explained. Aang sat back down to think and ended up falling asleep.

* * *

Kanya shook Aang awake as the mayor came to collect them to stand on trial. "We have solid evidence to prove their innocence" Katara told the mayor as she walked behind him with Sokka. The mayor stopped as they entered the arena-like area, "evidence? That's not how our justice system works" he told them. "They will say what happened, then I will say what happened and in the end I decide who was right" the mayor explained before walking away from them. Sokka filled Kanya and Aang in on the evidence before the mayor addressed everyone.

"Everyone loved Chin the Great because he was so great. Then the Avatar showed up and killed him! And that's how it happened." The mayor said before opening up the floor to Aang and Kanya.  
Aang stepped up to talk but tripped over his own feet and fell. Katara ran forward, but Aang was alright but knocked out.

"It's up to you Kanya, you can do it!" Katara said as she moved Aang over by her and Sokka.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I can prove that neither I nor Aang killed your leader with facts. First off, Avatar Kyoshi had large feet and her footprints were very large…" Kanya trailed off as she lost her train of thought.  
"Also, the temple and statue match which means they were made at the same time… and… um- the painting was at sunset" Kanya finished as she managed a small smile.  
"Oh no" Sokka said as the mayor stepped forward again.

"Wait, Mayor, I want to call another witness" Katara interjected. Kanya walked over to Sokka as Katara addressed the crowd. "I would like to call the Avatar that was there the day of the supposed crime… Avatar Kyoshi!" Katara said as Kanya emerged in Kyoshi's clothes.

"This is a mockery!" The Mayor screamed as Kanya stood nervously.  
"Please just let me try to explain again" Kanya pleaded.  
"No, this is over. For the murder of Chin the Great, this court finds the Avatar…"  
"STOP!" Kanya with an overlay of Kyoshi's voice yelled.

In a swirl of blue light Kanya transformed into Kyoshi herself. "I killed Chin the conqueror. Chin was expanding his army to all corners of the continent and when he arrived at the peninsula where I lived her demanded an immediate surrender. I warned him to stop, but he wouldn't back down. So that day we separated from the mainland." Kyoshi stepped forward and leaned down to speak directly to the mayor. "It was Chin's own stubbornness that caused his death" Kyoshi finished before she disappeared.

Kanya pulled off the headpiece as Aang stood and moved to stand next to her. "What happened?" she asked him, "well… you kinda confessed" Aang admitted. "Bring out the wheel of punishment!" the mayor announced as the wheel was rolled out and he gave it a big spin. "BOILED IN OIL!" the mayor announce after the wheel stopped.

From outside the arena a group of men on rhinos came trampling in. "Show us your leader!" the man said gruffly.  
"Avatars, do something!" the mayor begged.  
"I have a concussion" Aang said with a shrug.  
"And I have to be boiled in oil" Kanya replied.  
"Alright fine, community service… now serve our community!" the mayor pleaded.

Sokka and Katara jumped up to keep the rhino men out of the arena. Aang and Kanya launched an aerial attack sending the rhinos running in different directions. "My boomerang!" Sokka cried as he took the boomerang off the rhinos pouch and slapped the beast's hide. Kanya ran over to shoved Sokka out of the way before he was trampled by another rhino. "Are they gone?" Katara asked as she looked around. Aang flew up with his glider before floating down and nodding.

* * *

"From now on, we'll celebrate a new Avatar Day in honor of the day Avatar Aang and Avatar Kanya saved us from the Rough Rhino Invasion." The mayor announced as he handed out bowls of party food.  
**"**What is _this?" _Sokka asked as he held up a limp cookie.  
_"_That's our new festival food, unfried dough. May we eat and be reminded of how on this day the Avatars were _not_ boiled in oil!" the mayor answered as the crowd cheered.  
Kanya picked up one of the cookies and threw it at Aang, it landed on top of his head and slid down his face.  
Katara laughed, "Happy Avatar Day, everyone" she said as she took a cookie for herself.  
Sokka pulled the bowl away from his sisters with a frown, "this is by far the worst town we've ever been to" he said.


End file.
